Heal Me
by VampireWitch96
Summary: Hermione has had enough of Draco's abuse, so now she's leaving him. Will she ever be healed? Will she ever find love? Post-War Fred/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Heal Me (Chapter One)

1.

Someday I'll be living in a big old city. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me. And all you're ever gonna be is mean. ~ Taylor Swift

Hermione woke up to a cloudy morning with the memories of last night. She tried to get out of the bed but _his_ hand was gripping her upper arm. Luckily she was able to pull away without waking him. She went into the bathroom to pack her toiletries and get ready for the brand new day. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the scars of last night; a black eye, a busted lip, a bruised arm, and an arm in a sling from the other night. She dressed in a red v-neck sweater and a black knee length skirt with black strapped heels. She smiled to herself and went back into the room and packed her clothes, pictures, books, and her wand. She looked at Draco, still sleeping peacefully and smiled since she was finally leaving his abusive hold on her and disapperated out of their apartment.

Hermione ended up in Godric's Hollow and started walking to Harry's and Ginny's house. She owled them and asked to live with them for a while until she can find her a house or apartment. Of course they gladly agreed because Hermione told them what Draco would do to her. Hermione knocked on the wooden door and was hugged by Lilly, Harry's and Ginny's youngest child followed by Albus and James with Harry and Ginny right behind them.

"Hey love." Harry said as he hugged Hermione, being careful of her arm. Hermione entered the house with Lilly still hugging her waist as Ginny gave her a big hug.

"I'll show you to your room." Ginny said with a sad look on her face. Hermione followed her into a spare room. It was a medium sized room with a bathroom. She turned to thank Ginny when she saw tears running down her cheeks. Hermione walked over to her and hugged her.

"I-I'm so sorry 'M-Mione. I-I'm the one w-who set you two up. I-I didn't know he w-was…" Ginny sobbed and didn't finish what she was going to say because Hermione shushed her.

"It's not your fault Gin, no one knew." Hermione said, rubbing circles on Ginny's back, trying to comfort her. They were interrupted by Harry joining in on the hug and also by James, Albus, and Lilly. Hermione had to laugh at the group hug.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this group hug, but we have to get ready for dinner at the Burrow." Harry mumbled into Ginny's shirt. Both Hermione and Ginny nodded as they let go of Hermione to let her and themselves get ready. Once they left her room, Hermione transfigured her red sweater and black skirt into a red, halter silk dress that flows into black just over her knees and kept her heels the same. She put the Glamour Charm on her face and bruised arm, but left her broken arm alone. She put some make-up on, being careful and put her hair up in a ponytail with a red ribbon then walked down stairs.

"Wow Hermione you look beautiful!" Ginny said, wearing a green satin dress with gold lace sleeves.

"Are you wearing the Glamour Charm?" Harry asked, sounding concerned. He was wearing black dress robes with a tie the same color of Ginny's dress. Hermione nodded her head and he just rolled his eyes as they linked elbows and disapperated to the Burrow

x-X-x

They arrived at the Burrow a few minutes before Ron and Luna. George and Farah, Fred, Charlie and Heather, and Bill and Fleur were already there along with Molly and Arthur. They were already around the magically bigger table. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sat down in some empty seats. Hermione sat beside Fred.

"Hermione dear, what happened to your arm?" Molly asked, looking worried. Hermione looked at Ginny, who was teary-eyed and looked back at Molly.

"You know me, I'm clumsy. I tripped on an um, step coming out of my apartment and broke my arm." Hermione said, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Musta fallen pretty hard to break your arm." Fred said, taking a bite of broccoli. Ginny kicked him hard enough to make him say 'ow'. Fred knew Hermione was lying through her teeth. Yes, he was a little jealous of Malfoy for a while because he had Fred's love interest. But, he's seen Hermione when Malfoy would starve her and beat her. Fred has also seen other girls who dated Malfoy, and Hermione looked the worst.

"Hello everyone." Luna said as she skipped into the dining room wearing a lime green strapless dress followed by Ron wearing black robes with a lime green tie. Luna sat beside Hermione and Ron next to Luna and Ginny.

"Hermione, what happened to your arm?" Ron asked.

"SHE FELL!" Ginny semi-yelled with a red face. Ron turned pale and went back to eating his roast beef, broccoli, and potatoes. Hermione also went back to eating as everyone started to converse. She was lost in her thoughts of the night before, how Draco beat her, starved her, and repeatedly raped her that night. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Harry whispered across the table. She shook her head 'no' and ran from the table and went outside for some fresh air. She ran to the big oak tree and fell to her knees and started to cry hard. Her cries turned into sobs that turned into deep shallow breaths.

"I knew I'd find you here." Hermione heard a very _familiar_ voice. This particular voice made her cringe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Also, I need a Beta. You know the disclaimer**

2.

_**Because of you, I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid. ~ Kelly Clarkson**_

"Draco." Hermione whispered and turned around, stood up, and grabbed her wand. He chuckled an evil chuckle and walked toward her. She raised her wand in defense position.

"You look so gorgeous tonight Hermione." He said as he raised his wand and removed the Glamour charm, revealing her bruises.

"Leave. Now." Hermione said in an aggressive tone with her wand still raised. Draco tisked and took a couple steps toward her.

"Now, is that a way to treat your loving _husband_." Draco said in a sickly sweet voice. Hermione had to laugh at that.

"Loving? Would you call 'loving' as beating your _wife_?" Hermione laughed. That blew Draco's fuse. His eyes turned to fire and ran and slapped Hermione across the face. The force caused her to fall over and squeal in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt the poor mudblood." Draco said as started kicking and slapping Hermione so forceful that she started crying and coughing up blood. He had broken one of her ribs and it punctured her lung. Before she knew it he was pulled off of her and she blacked out.

Once she came to, all Hermione could see was white walls, white, and more white. She noticed something that had St. Mungo's logo on it. Hermione realized where she was, the hospital. She looked to her right and smiled at what she saw, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Fred sleeping in chairs. She tried to take a deep breath put was stopped by a sharp pain in her left side. She squinted in pain as everyone one by one started to arouse awake.

"She's awake." Fred croaked and everybody moved to sit by Hermione. Ginny, Ron, and Harry each gave her hug before sitting.

"What happened?' Hermione said, surprised her voice sounded so hoarse. Everyone looked at each other with a worried expression.

"Well, what do you remember?" Ginny said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Hermione thought for a minute and everything came flooding back to her.

"Draco found me by the tree and just starting talking sickly sweet things to me and I said something back. He became furious and started beating me. I felt someone pull him off of me and I blacked out." Hermione finished as she saw Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron, and Fred were either crying or teary-eyed.

"I was the one that pulled him off." Fred whispered and Hermione hugged him. They were interrupted by a stout nurse coming in the room, giving Hermione some fluid through her IV.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Malfoy-" the nurse was interrupted by Fred.

"It's Miss. Granger."

"Um, okay. Miss. Granger, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. Four of you can stay with her. Oh, and Miss. Granger, your baby is fine. You are now six week's along." the nurse said as she left the room. Everyone turned and looked at a pale Hermione.

"I'm p-pregnant." Hermione said and paled even more. She looked like she was about to pass out again. Luna had to leave so it was just a crying Ginny, a pale Harry, a pale Ron, and a pale Fred.

"Don't worry 'Mione, Malfoy's in the Ministries' holding." Harry said as they all sat down in chairs beside Hermione. Fred's hand was resting on her bed and she grabbed hold of his hand and rubbed comforting circles with her thumb on the back of his hand.

x-X-x

Three weeks later, Hermione came home to the Potter house. She's nine week pregnant and not showing that much yet, but she does feel bloated and has gain weight and is very happy about the baby, even though he or she was Draco's. Fred constantly visited her day and night. Hermione enjoyed his company, he treated her like a person and not an object. He brought her all of her favorite foods, candies, and Weasley pranks to use on Draco. Hermione looked physically better too, she wasn't as thin and sickly pale, didn't have dark circles under her eyes, no bruises, no scratches, no bite marks, no burns, her arm had healed, and no more harm done to her any more. Although she is still having nightmares about _him_, Fred, Ginny, and Harry are always there for her.

She was alone at the house with Ginny, the kids, and Fred. All three (well, two since Ginny is a house wife) take shift because Harry and Fred both worked. Hermione was reclining on the couch in the family room, reading _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte. Ginny was knitting beside her and Fred was playing with the kids. Fred still was infatuated with Hermione just before he found out Draco was abusing her. He was happy for Hermione that she was expecting but he was shocked to find out that that bastard raped her and forced her to get pregnant.

"I'm home!" Harry called from the front doorway. Hermione put the book down and went to give Harry a hug followed by Ginny and the kids.

"Well, I guess I'm going to head back to the Burrow." Fred said and Hermione saw a sad look on his face. Hermione told Ginny something with her eyes and Ginny smiled and nodded her head happily. Hermione followed Fred to the front porch and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for me." Hermione said in a muffled voice against Fred.

"You welcome 'Mione." Fred said as he hugged her back, then said goodbye and left for the burrow.

**A/N Read, review, and favorite:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: J.K. owns Harry Potter...not me**

3.

I know my heart will never be the same. But I'm telling myself I'll be okay. Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger. ~ Sara Evans

The morning came bright and early for Hermione who was a sleep in her warm bed in her temporary room. She did found a cute little house in the country, but close to Godric's Hollow and the Burrow. It was big enough for a family with a pond in the back surrounded by a cobble stone walkway, a wooden swing on the front porch, and also an empty flower bed. Today, her, Ginny, Harry, Fred, and the kids were going Diagon Alley to get furniture, paintings, rugs, bed spreads, dishes, glasses, silver ware, and candles, and then move them into her new house.

Hermione climbed out of bed and went to the loo to clean up and to put her robes on. After she showered and brushed her teeth, she changed into a royal blue one-shoulder shirt, a pair of dark, loose fitting pare of denim jeans, and a pair of blue sandals. She also put on some make-up and headed downstairs to meet her "shopping buddies". When she landed on the bottom of the staircase, she was met by the laughter of the children and the talking of her friends. They turned around to face Hermione; Ginny smiled, and Harry and Fred's mouths were hanging open. Ginny smacked Harry and Fred on the upper arm and they left for shopping, with the kids in tow.

They flooed to Diagon Alley and were now shopping for items for Hermione's new house/cottage. They (well, Harry) bought some china dishes with a beautiful rose design, some beautiful glass wine and champagne glasses (in the china category), some more regular plates and glasses, silver ware,, cooking ware and utensils, paintings, bedding, pillows, and rugs. They were now looking for furniture. They did find a comfy-looking, black felt couch, two black leather recliners, and a glass coffee table for the living/family room/area. Hermione picked out five glass flower vases and everlasting red roses, daisies, purple tulips, lily of the valley, sunflowers, cherry blossoms, calla lilies, and canna flowers and some really good smelling candles (cinnamon, vanilla, coffee, and caramel apple).

"I found some other things!" Ginny called to Hermione. They picked out a cherry wooden bed frame, cherry wooden round dining table and chairs, cherry wooden dresser, bedside table, and cabinet, towels and washcloths for the bathroom and kitchen, some picture frames, and two lamps. The kids bought Hermione a quilt for her couch (with Harry's money) and disapperated to her new house.

They were all amazed by how stunning the house was and went inside to arrange the items they found and went inside. The living and bedrooms floors, walls, and the high ceiling were made of mahogany wood, the kitchen and bathroom floor was made of black and white tile. They put everything were Hermione wanted it and she put the red roses in one of the vases on the coffee table in the living room, one vase in the bedroom with daisies, one on the dining room table with lily of the valley and sunflowers, on in the bathroom with cherry blossoms and calla lilies, and the last vase in the guest room with canna flowers. They put pictures in the picture frames, the china in its place, and everything else in its place. Hermione also made a giant bookcase in her room and put all of her books in its place.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said as they all sat on the couch to rest. They all agreed and watched the children play around the new house. Fred and Hermione were sitting awfully close to each other, their legs were barley touching. Hermione felt feelings for Fred starting to bubble up inside her. He was sweet, caring and funny, can always make Hermione smile and feel pretty, and is obviously great with children. Fred was happy with the turnout of the house, it was so…Hermione. So homey, it was very warm and cozy like hot chocolate on a winter day. He liked Hermione even more now, she was going to make a great mum.

"What was that?" Harry asked when they heard a bang on the window. Hermione climbed off the couch and went to the window beside the fireplace/floo and saw an owl. She opened the window to find a barn owl with a letter tied around his leg. She took the letter and the owl flew away and closed the window. She noticed that it was from the Ministry of Magic. She opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Miss. Hermione Granger,_

_ We would like to inform you that we have set a date for a hearing against Mr. Draco Malfoy on June 20, 2000. It would be a help against Mr. Malfoy if you would consider speaking against him. We are very sorry for what Mr. Malfoy did to you. Please owl us as soon as possible._

_Signed,_

_Claire Parks_

_Attorney of Magical Mishaps_

Hermione was stunned as she walked back to the sofa and gave Fred the letter and he, Harry, and Ginny read it. After finishing the letter, they looked as stunned as Hermione did and looked at her.

"You should go. You don't want him do that to other girls." Fred said and Hermione agreed. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a self-writing quill from the coffee table and wrote that she would gladly speak against him. She saw the owl outside the same window, opened, and tied it to his leg. She sat back on the couch and sighed a deep sigh.

"Will you guys come with me?" Hermione asked Fred, Harry, and Ginny. They said yes and watched the children.

**XXX**

**Allie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I need a beta for my story... Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

4.

Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede. ~ Victoria Justice

They day of the hearing against Draco came, and Hermione was now fourteen weeks pregnant. She was so excited that she finally had a cute baby bump and that she didn't throw up every morning. She was wearing a white dress blouse and a black knee length pencil skirt with back high heeled pumps and had put her hair in a bun, Ginny was wearing a purple knee length strapless dress and purple strapped heels with her hair on her shoulders, Harry was wearing a purple dress shirt to match Ginny's dress, a black tie, black dress trousers and black dress shoes, and Fred was wearing a maroon dress shirt, brown dress trousers, a brown tie, and brown dress shoes. Hermione put her hand on her slightly bulging stomach and Fred smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. They have been going out on small dates, with and without the company of Harry and Ginny. They finally found _Room 3408_, opened the door, and walked in.

The first thing Hermione saw was Draco with his mother (his father was in Azkaban Prison) sitting in the defense section of the courtroom. Their eyes connected for a moment and Draco gave her a nasty sneer and then looked where her hand still was. His grey eyes grew wide just like saucers. Fred saw the nasty way Malfoy was looking at Hermione and grabbed her hand and lead her to the victim section. The doors opened again and the Minister, Hermione's attorney, and Draco's attorney entered the room and took their seats. The Minister called Hermione to the stand to speak her perspective.

"Well, when we first started dating, he was very sweet to me. When we became engaged and got married, he wouldn't let me spend time with my friends. When we got further into our marriage, I became pregnant, but had a miscarriage. He got really mad at me and hit me several times in the face. I ended up in the hospital with a broken nose. Then, a week after that, she repeatedly forced me into sexual intercourse, trying to get me pregnant. Each time I got tested, it turned out negative. He would beat me, rape me, and starve me. Until one day he got mad for no reason and pushed me down a staircase. That's when I decided to leave him. He found me later, beat me up, put me in the hospital, and I found out I was six weeks pregnant. I have a wonderful life now with friends, family, and I have someone who cares about me. Draco really never cared for me, he just wanted me for sex. I will please ask you to not let Draco into my son or daughters' life." Hermione finished her statement, almost in tears as she walked back to Fred, Ginny, and Harry. Fred put his arm around her shoulders as the Minister left and they waited for his decision.

The Minister came back into the room with his final decision. He took his seat and called Hermione and Draco to stand in front of his stand, Everyone else also stood up as he read his written paper.

"I, Kingsley Shaclebolt hear by decide that Draco Lucious Malfoy to not be at least five feet near Hermione Jean Granger and her unborn baby. When the baby is born, you get one day a month to visit the child with Hermione with the child at all times. But, other than that one day, you are to stay twenty feet away from both Hermione and the child. If you go pass the twenty feet mark, an alarm will go off and you will be in Ministry Holding. Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucious Malfoy are hereby no longer magically married and bonded. And Draco **will** be at the birth. Hearing dismissed." Kingsley finished and he Hermione's attorney, and Draco's attorney left and everyone was dead silence. Hermione the out a gasp and ran over to her friends and hugged Fred, Ginny, and Harry. Draco was emotionless when Hermione turned to face him.

"So, you are pregnant."Draco said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, four months." Said Hermione with a smile as she rested her palm on her stomach. She looked at Draco with a slightly less of a smile as Fred put his arm around her waist and they left the Hearing room with Draco still staring at her until the door shut. Once they were out in the hallway, they all linked arms and disapperated to Hermione's cottage. One there, Harry and Ginny said good-bye and that they well see them at the Burrow and disapperated. Hermione turned to face Fred and locked her arms around his neck in a hug.

"You were great in there 'Mione." Fred said as he looked at her and Hermione smiled and placed his hand on her little baby bump. Fred smiled and looked into Hermione's big, beautiful, brown eyes and slowly pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Hermione was surprised by his actions, which made her heart skip a beat but returned the kiss. They both literally felt fireworks in the air, but sadly Hermione broke the unexpected, wonderful kiss.

"I'll see you at the Burrow." Hermione said as she pulled away from Fred. He let go of her shoulders and disapperated. Hermione sighed happily and went onto her room to change into another outfit. She picked out a semi-dark green satin shirt that has loose sleeves, black, loose fitting leggings, and black strapped hells with a green bow on top of the main strap. She put on some make-up and let her hair down, straightened it, and put a bow in her hair the same color as her shirt. She smiled to herself in the full length mirror beside her dresser and disapperated to the Burrow.

She arrived at her destination and stood a few feet in front of the front door. She decide that she was going to let everybody know (besides Harry, Ginny, Fred, Ron, and Luna, they already knew that she was pregnant and wasn't going to tell everyone) that she was pregnant by Draco, but was happy. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

**A/N: Read, review, favorite... If y'all do...it will make my day**

**Allie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters**

5.

But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. ~ Orianthi

When Hermione opened the front door to the Burrow she was greeted by everyone. First Ron, then Luna, Ginny, Harry, the kids, George, Farah, Bill, Fleur, Percy. Aubrey, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Heather, and finally Fred. He hugged her and gave her a short kiss and led her to the table where they sat next to each other. Their plates were already filled with beef tacos (which you can make yourself), Spanish rice, refried beans, and pumpkin juice to drink. Hermione filled her two tortillas with ground beef, shredded lettuce, chopped tomatoes, shredded cheese, and sour cream. Fred filled his two with the same ingredients but added chopped onions. They all began eating and chatting together. Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed Fred's hand (he knew what she was about to do) and she began.

"Excuse me, I need to tell everyone something. Eight weeks ago I ended up in the hospital from when Draco broke my rib. I found out that I was six weeks pregnant by Draco. I wanted you all know that I'm happy, really happy. And, I found someone that treats me right. I really need you to understand." Hermione finished squeezing Fred's hand during the whole speech.

"So, who's this 'someone special'?" Molly asked, pretending not to know. She knew her children like the back of her hand. Hermione blushed as she gave Fred a side glance.

"I am." Fred said with a very happy smile. Everyone said they knew it to Fred and congratulation to Hermione. They finished dinner and began dessert, which were personal chocolate pies. The women talked baby stuff and the men talked guy stuff. The rest of the night went without any problems. The dinner and dessert ended quickly and everyone had to go home and to sleep. George and Farah went to their flat, Charlie and Heather went back to Romania, Percy and Aubrey went back to their house, Ron and Luna went back to their small hut, Harry and Hermione went back to Godric's Hollow, and Fred and Hermione went to her cottage.

Once they arrived at the cottage, Fred looked at Hermione with a certain passionate glint in his grey blue eyes and she had the same glint. She turned to him and pulled him by his shirt into a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues danced together and he lifted her up so her legs can straddle his hips. Hermione moaned as he moved his lips to her neck and place open-mouth kisses there. She pulled his mouth back to hers and he put her back against her bedroom door and started taking her top off. Fred reached and opened the door, closed it, and went back to Hermione

x-X-x

The morning sun shone brightly in Hermione's face. Her brown eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light and smiled at the memories from last night flooded back into her head. She rolled over to face a sleeping Fred who was lying on his stomach with his head facing away from her. She took the time to look at him and Quidditch did do him a BIG favor, his muscles were nicely toned. She scooted over to him and wrapped her arms around his back and side and places little kissed on his shoulders. Hermione felt him sigh and he turned to face her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, morning." Hermione said as he pulled away and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into a kiss. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip, asking permission. She gladly granted the question and their tongues danced together. Hermione pulled Fred more against her and ran her hands down his back. Fred rolled on top of her and they continued last night affairs.

Three hours later, Fred and Hermione were getting ready for the day at the Potter house. Hermione changed into a blood red strapless shirt, washed-out bell-bottom jeans, and red flats. She also put her bushy hair in a sloppy ponytail. Fred put on a blue t-shirt, some muggle jeans, muggle sneakers, and left his hair messy and unkempt. Hermione rolled her eyes about that, smiled, linked arms with Fred, and disapperated to Godric's Hollow. When they landed, they quickly walked up to the house and knocked on the door. They were greeted by James and Albus and were let in the house (mansion). Everyone was there, except Molly and Arthur and were sitting everywhere in the family room. George, Farah, Ron, and Luna sat on the sofa, Ginny and Harry on a recliner, and Charlie and Heather were on the other recliner. That left Hermione and Fred to sit in between the two recliners.

"So, what are we talking about?" Fred asked, looking around the room.

"Anything and everything, really." Ginny said, kind of looking at him funny. He seemed different today, more bubbly and peppy and so was Hermione. They were giving off this I-just-did-something vibe. Harry noticed it too, how they were laughing loudly, how they were leaning on each other, and how Fred has his arm around Hermione. Harry was very protective over Hermione, she was his best mate. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Hermione off of Fred's lap and dragged her outside.

"Harry! What'd you do that for?" Hermione said as she yanked her arm out of his grasp. Harry looked at her strangely.

"What'd you do after you left the Burrow?" he asked, still looking at her weirdly. Hermione crossed over her chest and started tapping her foot on the grass.

"What does it matter to you?" Hermione semi-yelled.

"Because, you're my best mate and I care about you." Said Harry, calmly and carefully.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But, if you tell anyone, I will hex you so much your great-grandchildren will be hexed too. Okay, if you really want to know what I did after me and Fred left the Burrow, we had sex." Hermione finished and looked at a wide eyed Harry and went back inside.

**A/N: I need a beta, love you guys, REVIEW!**

******Allie**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm begging you to beg me. I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. ~ KSM

It has been five weeks since the hearing, since Hermione and Fred had sex, since she was fourteen weeks. She was now nineteen weeks (five months, second trimester) pregnant and was huge. Today, Fred and Ginny were going to take Hermione baby room shopping. Hermione just put on a yellow sun dress and yellow flip-flops but left her hair loose. She was also pretty moody too, so Fred and everyone else is very careful and has been in 'the mood' often (Fred didn't mind). Hermione was also starting to fall in love with Fred, she just didn't know if he felt the same way. Finally Fred arrived and looked handsome (as always) in his light green flannel shirt, dark muggle jeans, dark muggle sneakers, and a black muggle leather jacket. Hermione got up off the couch and walked over to Fred.

"How's Mini Me?" Fred asked Hermione as he pulled her into a hug. She adored the nickname Fred gave the baby.

"Great but giving mummy silly heartburns." She told Fred and placed a kiss on his lips. Fred tightened his grip on Hermione and pulled closer and didn't mind her stomach. Hermione put a hand in his soft, red locks and deepened the kiss. Hermione's love for him grew more, not because they were snogging but he loved her unborn baby and didn't think she was fat. Fred pulled away for air and Hermione locked eyes with his.

"I love you." Hermione said, looking at his face for any sign of rejection. She saw his eyes grow huge and his mouth dropped open. She knew it, he didn't love her, he just wanted her for sex. She was fat, ugly, hormonal, and impregnated by her abusive ex-husband. Her eye started to fill up with tears and started to pull away, but was stopped by Fred heated lips, making Hermione moan and make the kiss deeper. Hermione finally pulled away to breathe and Fred just smiled like her won a prize at the county fair.

"I love you too 'Mione." Said Fred and Hermione smiled brightly and gave him a quick kiss and went to the extra room that she made. It was big enough for three people in there at a time and she painted the walls a pale yellow with a mural of a large oak tree with birds flying around and painted grass that sway and flowers that bloom when it's their time of year.

"It's beautiful, love." Fred said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. Their moment was ruined by Ginny landing in the cottage. Fred and Hermione went back into the living room where Ginny was standing.

"Come on love birds, let's go!"Ginny said and they flooed to Diagon Alley. They had to use the floo because Hermione would get very bad motion sickness. They arrived in a little pub and walked to the main walkway. Everybody was staring at Fred and Hermione while they were walking hand-in-hand, probably thinking _why are they together, he's so _reckless or _is she pregnant by him?_ Hermione didn't care what they thought, and neither than Fred. He felt like a million Gallions since Hermione said 'I love you". Ginny smiled to herself when she saw Fred and Hermione being all lovey-dovey to each other. It reminded her of how Harry and she acted to each other when they were in that stage. They looked all throughout different stores and purchased a crib, a storage chest, a play pen, some toys, a baby blanket, milk bottles, pacifiers, and some baby food. They didn't want to buy baby clothes yet, they were waiting to find out the gender of the baby. They were walking through Honeydukes for Hermione (she had the sweets craving) when Hermione looked up from where Fred was pointing and Draco with his friend Blaize looking at some sort of magazine rack when he looked up and caught eyes with his ex-wife. Fred knew she wasn't listening to his explanation of this product and looked what she was looking at, it was none other than Malfoy. His eyes molted with anger and a little jealousy and left the store. Hermione saw him leave, gave Draco a weak smile, and ran after Fred. She found him at the corner on the street.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, resting her small hand on his upper arm. His eyes met hers and he saw love, happiness, and worry.

"Um, it's nothing." He said with a shrug.

"It didn't seem like nothing. You can tell me." Hermione said as she placed a warm hand on Fred's cheek. He leaned into her hand slightly and sighed.

"It's Malfoy. Seeing him look at you like you were still his, that look made me a little jealous." Fred looked down and Hermione pulled his face to hers for a soft and sweet kiss.

"Fred, I love you not him, only you." Hermione said looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her again, not knowing Draco was watching them. He had made a mistake by letting Hermione leave him. He has changed and was wanting her back but can't step within twelve feet of her. Blaize pulled his arm and Draco lost concentration.

"Oi, love birds! We have to get going!" Ginny called from Honeydukes. Fred and Hermione groaned and they pulled away from each other and turned to face Ginny.

"Merlin Ginny!" Fred said as Hermione pulled him by the hand over where Ginny was standing with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes, gripped 'Mione's hand and disapperated to the Cottage.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, I forgot the A/N on the last chapter:( Disclaimer: Doesn't own Harry Potter or charaters. I am not making any money off of this story**

7.

_**My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. ~ Katy Perry**_

Hermione stirred awake with the feeling of excitement when she realized she was twenty weeks pregnant (she calculated that she became pregnant May 9th, 2000 so, she will have her baby January 2001), which means she gets to find out the gender of the baby. She turned to face Fred, who was holding her and still asleep and pressed a kiss on his lips. It took him a minute, but he smiled into the kiss and Hermione pulled away.

"That's a nice way to wake up." Fred croaked as his eyes stayed close. "Too bad it didn't work." he said as he rolled over and put a pillow over his head. Hermione rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed in a tank top and sweat pants. She grabbed her wand, went to Fred's side, and said the Aguamenti Charm to spray water at Fred. His eyes snapped as he felt water on him, soaking him from hair to boxers to toes. He climbed out of bed wondering how he got all wet then looked at Hermione, who was laughing so hard that no sound was heard. He saw her wand in her grasp and put the pieces together. It was all Hermione's fault that he was wet.

"Bad choice Hermione." Fred said as he started walking toward Hermione. She stopped laughing still with a smile on her face and ran out the room. Of course, Hermione would pay for this ;). Fred chased after her into around the living room and she threw a couch cushion at him, hitting him in the stomach.

"That wasn't cool Miss Granger." Fred said as he finally cornered her. She was now giggling uncontrollably. Fred smiled evilly at Hermione and pointed his wand and at her (not to close to her face to hurt her) and said the Aguamenti Charm as water sprayed lightly in her face.

"Fred!" Hermione whined and slapped him on the upper arm and he gave a quick kiss as they went to get dressed for the appointment.

x-X-x

Hermione kept twitching and moving in her seat at the Healer OB-GYN lobby. Fred grabbed her hand and rubbed comforting circles on the back of her hand. Hermione smiled at him as they were about to find out the gender of the baby. She was wearing a loose fitting light green and yellow dress and green muggle flip-flops with her hair in a ponytail. Fred was wearing a yellow flannel shirt and denim muggle jeans with muggle shoes.

"Granger, Hermione." a nurse called and Fred helped Hermione off the chair. The plump little nurse with curly black hair led them to a room filled with pictures of flowers, a soft-looking bed/table and two chairs. The nurse told Fred and Hermione to make themselves comfortable and instructed Hermione to put on a hospital gown. After she changed, Fred helped her onto the bed/table and propped her up on pillows and waited for the Healer.

"Good afternoon, my name is Healer Michaels." said a middle aged woman with short blonde hair and shook Hermione's and Fred's hand.

"Are you the father?" Healer Michaels asked Fred, sitting beside Hermione.

"Um no, he's not. I don't have a husband." Hermione said in a quiet voice. She looked at Fred, who smiled and looked back at the doctor.

"I'm not trying to be noisy, just getting some history but, the man who got you pregnant left you?" asked Healer Michaels.

"I left him and he." Hermione pointed at Fred. "is my boyfriend." Hermione smiled at Fred.

"Okay. Have you had sexual intercourse in the last four days?" Hermione blushed as Healer Michaels asked that question.

"Y-yes." Hermione said and blushed even more, making Fred snicker. She shot him a glare.

"Alright, are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" Healer Michaels asked and Hermione nodded and the Healer began waving her wand around Hermione's round belly. Hermione felt a warm, soothing sensation as the Healer canted some Latin words. Finally, the Healer smiled and looked at Hermione.

"Good news Hermione, your having a baby girl!" she said as Hermione grew a large toothy smile and glowed. Fred smiled too, happy for Hermione, she always talked about having a girl.

"I'll leave you get dressed and you can then leave. Nice meeting you." Healer Michaels said as she left. Fred helped Hermione off the bed and she changed. They then left St. Mungo's, hand-in-hand and disapperated to Hogsmeade.

**A/N: Thanks for being with me through this:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank y'all sooooo much for readingXD! Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter or it's characters... I just own he characters I make up:)**

8.

_**You might be crazy. Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly. And it's crazy that someone could change me. Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try. And you need to know that you're the reason why. ~ Victoria Justic**_e

When they landed in the middle of the cobble-stone walkway, Hermione turned a tad green. Fred looked at her worriedly and Hermione smiled and her color returned. Fred led Hermione to The Three Broomsticks and sat next to each other in a booth. A tall, leggy waitress came up to them to take their drink orders, Hermione ordered pumpkin juice (she couldn't have alcohol) and Fred ordered firewhiskey. Hermione watched the waitress flirt with Fred, who was ignoring the waitress. Hermione grabbed Fred's hand that was on the table, looking at the waitresses (whose name was Pegga) expressions. Pegga stopped flirting when she saw Hermione grab Fred's hand and walked away to get their drinks.

"And I thought I got jealous." smirked Fred as he entangled his fingers through hers. She smiled at him and saw Pegga coming back with their drinks and left again.

"I think I scared her off." Hermione said in a sing-song voice and took a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" Fred asked, making small talk.

"Yes. Emily Rose." Hermione said with a bright smile that made her face glow, the way Fred liked it.

"I like it. Hopefully one day, instead of her name being Emily Rose Granger it could be Emily Rose _Weasley_." Fred said with a wink and smile and Hermione almost choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Mr. Weasley, are you implying something?" Hermione asked as she got her voice back. Fred just shrugged and took a swig of his firewhiskey. In fact, he did have something, as the muggles say "something up his sleeve".

"I love you 'Mione." Fred said, sounding innocent.

"I love you too. But don't think I won't forget what you said." Hermione told him then kissed him. He smiled and pulled away and they finished their drinks.

x-X-x

"I am never wearing high heels while I'm pregnant!"Hermione said as her and Fred entered the Cottage through the Floo. She and Fred headed toward the bedroom and changed and climbed in bed. They had just had dinner at the Burrow, but Hermione was so tired she just used a cleaning spell on her and Fred. Hermione changed into a blue v-neck shirt and blue shorts, and Fred changed into a pair of boxers with golden snitches on them.

"Fred, I-I love you." Hermione said, but wanted to ask him something and Fred could sense that.

"I love you too, beautiful." Fred said as he leaned in for a kiss that Hermione returned a little cautiously.

"What wrong, babe?" Fred asked, concerned. He cupped Hermione's cheek and felt it turn warm with blush.

"Oh, it's nothing that can't wait until morning." Hermione said with a yawn. She pressed a warm kiss to Fred's lips. He gladly returned it and Hermione moaned and rolled on top of him. Fred smiled, pushed her back to her side, and pulled away.

"Hermione, you know we're not supposed to." Fred said and Hermione pulled the cutest puppy dog eyes. He kissed her nose and she smiled and curled up to his bare chest. Fred wrapped his arms around his girl and they fell asleep.

x-X-x

**Fred P.O.V.**

This particular morning came a little too early for Fred. He blinked at the blinding sunlight coming from the window on Hermione's side and looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. He smiled and gently pulled her off of him and went to go start breakfast. As he was walking to the small kitchen, he saw an opened letter on the coffee table. This made him very curious and he picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I can't believe it's a baby girl! I am so happy we… I mean, you and Weasley are having a girl. Emily Rose eh, beautiful name, I like it. I have to admit something, I miss you. I still love you Hermione, even though I was horrible to you. I am a better choice for you than Weasel. Please consider taking me back._

Draco

"Fred, what are you doing?"

**A/N: Uh-oh...drama*evil smile*. Reviews make me upload more:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or characters, just Emily Rose (and other characters I make up) :)**

9.

_**Didn't you know how much I loved you. Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby. I gave you everything, every part of me. Didn't you feel it when I touched you. Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby. Baby, tell me. Didn't you know how much I loved you. ~ Kellie Pickler**_

"Fred, what are you doing?" Hermione asked from behind the couch. She covered her mouth as she realized what he just read.

"F-Fred, i-I didn't mean to…" Hermione started to say, but was interrupted by Fred standing and turned toward her. His face was beet red in anger and walked around the couch toward Hermione, holding that damned letter.

"Hermione, would you tell me why you were sending loved letters to Malfoy behind my back?" Fred said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I-I wasn't." Hermione said, stepping back a little.

"On the contrary Hermione, he said and I quote, 'Please consider taking me back.'. Now, does that not sound like a love letter to you?" Fred said, opening his eyes which were burning with anger.

"Fred, you know I love you."

"Yes, but do you still love the man who hurt you?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Hermione semi-yelled with a look of distrust on her face.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! YOU'RE THE ONE WRITING THESE BLODDY LETTERS!" Fred's calm temper finally snapped.

"I'M ONLY WRITING THESE LETTERS BECAUSE HE'S THE FATHER, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Hermione yelled back. _Why was he acted like a big jerk?_

"OH RIGHT, LIKE I FORGOT! WHY DON'T YOU RUN BACK TO HIM BEACAUSE I'M GONE!"

"FRED! DON'T GO, PLEASE!" Hermione screamed, but Fred had already disapperated out of the Cottage. Hermione collapsed on her knees and began to cry so hard that she started to hiccup and crawled to the Floo and went to Ginny's and Harry's.

x-X-x

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

Ginny was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for her family, when she heard someone come through the Floo. She set her bowl of pancake mix and went into the living room where the Floo in the fireplace to see a distraught Hermione.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she picked up a crying Hermione and set her on the couch.

"H-He l-l-left me. F-Fred l-l-l-left m-me! H-He r-read a letter D-D-Draco se-sent me and g-got mad, a-a-a-and left m-me!" Hermione sobbed onto Ginny shoulder. Ginny couldn't believe Fred! How could he leave Hermione at this state!

"HARRY!" Ginny called and Harry literally ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop when he saw one of his best mates' crying.

"What happened?" Harry said as he sat down beside Hermione and she threw her arms around his neck and her tears soaked his white t-shirt.

"Fred walked out on her after a fight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to tell my idiot brother." Ginny said and disapperated to the Burrow. When she landed in the middle of the house, she headed to the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast including Fred.

"You! What the hell did you do?" Ginny asked, giving Fred a deadly glare. Fred audibly gulped his food and looked down at his plate, knowing what she was talking about.

"Ginny dear, what's going on?" her mum asked, looked at Fred and then Ginny with worry.

"Shall I tell them Frederick, or shall you?" Ginny said, crossing her arms on her chest and still giving Fred the look of you-donkeys-butt.

"What'd he do Gin?" George and Ron asked, looking at an ashamed Fred who was still looking at his plate.

"I'm glad you asked. Freddie here read a letter that Malfoy sent Hermione, asking her to take him back. Of course she said no and was going to write him saying that she loved Fred but she was to tired the night before. Well, Freddie read it the next morning and blew up at Hermione and left to come here. Now if you remember, she is twenty weeks pregnant and wants Malfoy there for the birth, like the Ministry ordered because he is the baby's father. That is why she was writing him in the first place." Ginny finished and everyone stared at Fred, who was very red.

"Well Fred, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ginny's dad said, looking upset with the story.

"I-I'm sorry." Fred said and disapperated to the Potters' house

**A/N: Yeah, I know not emough drama. But, there will be more to come! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A?N: Yes, it get better from here...Disclaimer: I do not own HP or it's characters, just the ones I make up:)**

10.

_**If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told. Before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life. Let's waste time, chasing cars. Around our heads. ~ Snow Patrol**_

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Fred landed on the front porch step of the Potters'. He was truly sorry for what he did to Hermione. He was just so mad that she went behind his back and didn't tell him about the letters. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Hel…-oh, what do you want?" Harry said as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot.

"I just want to apologize to Hermione." Fred said innocently and Harry let him into the house. What Fred saw made his heart sink into his stomach. Hermione was curled into the fetus position, sobbing.

"'Mione?..." Fred said as he knelt in front of her. She stopped sobbing and looked up at him. She was a little pale and her eyes were all red from crying. Her eyes filled with tears and began crying again.

"You probably hate me don't you!" cried Hermione into her hands. That made Fred's heart sink deeper.

"I don't hate you." Fred said quietly, resting a hand on her upper arm. Hermione stopped sobbing and looked at Fred.

"Y-you don't?" Hermione hiccupped and sat up to face Fred, wiping her eyes.

"No, I don't. I still love you 'Mione, I just lost my temper." Fred said and Hermione sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Really? I-I love you too. I really never stopped." She said in an audible whisper. Fred's heart just popped back into its right place. Fred pulled Hermione into a hug and stood her up.

"Do you forgive me?" Fred asked, giving Hermione his world famous puppy dog eyes. Hermione giggled.

"Of course." She said and kissed Fred. Fred smiled and pulled away then they turned around to see a smiling Ginny and Harry. Hermione blushed and Fred gave Ginny the "stink eye".

"What are you smiling 'bout?" Fred said with a smirk. Ginny just shook her head and smiled. Hermione said thanks and good-bye to Harry and Ginny and gave them a hug then Flooed back to the Cottage. Once they got there, they stepped out of the fireplace and both plopped down beside each other on the sofa.

"Screw doctors." Hermione said and pressed a heated kiss on Fred's lips. He gladly returned it and she climbed on top of Fred's lap, straddling his hips. Fred made the kiss deeper, and Hermione moaned as their tongues danced together. Fred laid her down on the couch and showed her how much he loved and cared for her.

x-X-x

Hermione stirred in the early afternoon with a slight crick in her neck. She opened her brown eyes and realized she was in the living room. She yawned and felt beside her, not feeling Fred beside her. She sat up the enlarged couch, smiling at the memories of last night. She summoned her bath robe and got off the couch. She made the blankets up and walked into the kitchen to find the round dining table covered in lunch foods and all her cravings. She noticed a note on a glass full of orange juice that said:

_'Mione,_

_ If your reading this, you're up off the couch. I had to run a quick errand to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Help yourself for the lunch I prepared and I'll be back quicker than you can say "Quidditch"_

Fred

Hermione smiled at the note and began to eat lunch. She ate sandwiches, muggle chips, brownies, cupcakes, fruit salad, an ice cream sundae, and drank glasses of orange juice. After she ate, she transfigured her white bath robe into a dress and went into her bedroom and fell asleep. She dreamed of sweet little nothings…

When she woke up, Hermione noticed a gold box sitting at the foot of the bed. She stood up out of the bed and went to open the box. Inside the box, Hermione pulled out a black, strapless dress with a sweat heart neckline, a beautiful necklace with a diamond heart pendent, a diamond tennis bracelet, and black high-heeled sandals. She quickly changed into the outfit and put her hair up in a bun and left strands of hair, framing her face. She put on some make-up and perfume then followed the red rose petals outside. It was sunset outside as Hermione walked on the cobblestoned path to the pond, which had floating candles on the surface. She noticed the whole backyard was covered in candles and then saw Fred in a nice black shirt and black trousers sitting on a picnic blanket.

**A/N: Thank you all for making it through the fight:) There will be more drama and surprises to come, I promise:D! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: i don't own HP...J.K. Rowling does:(**

11.

_**I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you. ~ Hoobastank**_

"What's all this for?" Hermione said as Fred helped sit next to him on the red checkered blanket.

"Just a picnic to show my girl how much I love her." Fred said with a smile and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Well, what do we have to eat?" Hermione said as her stomach grumbled hungrily. Fred smiled and opened the woven basket and all of her favorite foods came out; chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate truffles, cheesy breadsticks, crackers with cheddar and marble cheese, peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich squares, and s'mores ingredients.

"Where did you get all this?" Hermione said with her mouth hanging open.

"I told you, I had to run some errands." Fred said with a sly smile and he pulled out two champagne glasses. Hermione was about to tell him she can't have alcohol because she's pregnant, but Fred pulled out of grape bubbly. Hermione blushed as he poured the drink into the glasses and handed one the Hermione.

"You're wonderful you know." Hermione said and Fred smiled big as the clinked their glasses and began eating. They ate in a peaceful and comfortable silence and enjoyed the beautiful sky. The sky was now a navy blue with thousands of stars floating across the sky.

"What's your favorite constellation?" Fred asked Hermione, gazing at the stars. Hermione followed his gaze and smiled.

"Cygnus, the swan." Hermione said, pointing to the star to her right.

"What's yours?" Hermione said, taking a PB&J squares and popped it in her mouth.

"Gemini, the twins." Fred said with a smile and Hermione giggled at that. _Twins, how didn't I guess?_

"Here." Fred said as he picked up one of the two last chocolate strawberries. Hermione knew what he was doing, blushed, and opened her mouth. She took a bite and juice went down her chin. Fred laughed and so did Hermione and she wiped it off.

"You so cheesy!" Hermione giggled as he feed her the last part of the strawberry. She took a drink of her bubbly and picked up the last strawberry.

"Open wide." Hermione said and Fred smiled and opened his mouth and took a bite of the strawberry, making the juices drip all over Hermione's hand. She laughed as she wiped the juices off her hand and fed him the last bite.

"Okay, can you explain how these s'mores things 'cause Harry can't explain anything." Fred said as he looked at the Hershey's bars, marshmallows, and graham crackers. Hermione giggled and put a marshmallow on the end of her wand.

"Now, here's what you do." Hermione said as Fred watched her marshmallow grow red and then stopped. She grabbed a Hershey's bar and broke a part off, then grabbed a graham cracker and broke it in two. She then placed her chocolate on one half of the cracker and the gooey marshmallow and the other half of the cracker on top of the chocolate, making a sandwich.

"And there you have it, a s'more." Hermione said with a smile on her face. She watched Fred put his marshmallow on his wand and watched the marshmallow explode. Hermione laughed and gave him another, which he turned it brown. He then put the sandwich together and they ate their s'mores together. They both made two more each, getting melted chocolate all over their faces. They laughed and wiped their faces to rid the chocolate and marshmallow and Fred smiled and stood up.

"May I have this dance?" Fred asked, helping Hermione to her feet.

"There's no music." Hermione said with a confused expression on her face. Fred laughed at that.

"Do we need any?" Fred said and Hermione kicked off her heels and they started to dance. It was so surreal, Hermione felt like she was floating in Fred's arms as they danced through the grass, making the candles float. He made her laugh a few times by twirling her fast and dipping her low to the ground then kissing her. Hermione had no idea that Fred could dance this good, she watched him dance at the Yule Ball but he was dancing all crazy with George.

"Hermione, can I talk to you about something?" Fred said and they stopped dancing, the candles still floating in the night sky.

"Hermione, you know I love you but not how much. I've liked you since the Yule Ball and loved you since before you told me that you loved me. I will go to the ends of the Earth, muggle or magic for you. Even if some silly thoughts get into you head, I don't think you're fat or ugly or selfish. I think you're the perfect weight, beautiful, selfless, and the smartest witch I know." Fred paused to get on one knee. Hermione's eyes were like saucers now.

"So I ask you this. Hermione Jean Granger, the love of my life, will you marry me?" Fred asked and a purple velvet box popped into his hand. Inside was a beautiful three diamond ring with a gold band. On the sides of the ring were the letters F and H.

**A/N: DUN-DUN-DUH! What's she gonna say, yes or no? Tell me what you think in a review:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank y'all for reading and reviewing! Disclaimer: I do not own HP, only J.K. Rowling.**

12.

_**When you call on me. When I hear you breathe. I get wings to fly. I feel that I'm alive. When you look at me. I can touch the sky. I know that I'm alive. When you bless the day. I just drift away. All my worries die. I'm glad that I'm alive. ~ Celine Dion**_

Hermione was in shock, a good shock not a bad shock. She looked at the beautiful engagement ring in awe. She didn't know how he afforded it. Then she looked into his grey-blue eyes and her eyes started tearing up.

"Yes, yes of course I will!" She said and Fred stood up and Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

"I thought you'd say that." Fred said with a laugh. Hermione pulled away and kissed him, showing him how much she loved him. Fred pulled away from the kiss and grabbed a hold of the ring then placed it on Hermione's ring finger on her left hand.

"It's official, we're engaged." Hermione said as Fred kissed her again. After minutes of snogging, they cleaned up their mess and went back inside the Cottage to get ready for bed. Hermione took a long, warm bubble bath to relax her aching back and throbbing feet. Fred also joined her and massaged her shoulders and neck. She felt like she died and had gone to Heaven with the way Fred was massaging her. She was on the verge of falling asleep, but Fred stopped massaging and helped her get out of the tub. She changed into a black, lace, knee-length spaghetti dress and Fred changed into some really funny (to Hermione) black boxers with pink hearts on them.

"Oh shut up." Fred said and smirked when he saw Hermione laughing. She stopped laughing but was still smiling as she climbed into the warm bed with Fred wrapping his arms around her. She was still smiling and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

x-X-x

Hermione roused awake in Fred's arms as the sunlight filled the room. She smiled to herself and looked at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen on her finger. She was so very happy that Fred finally proposed to her in the backyard. She pulled his arms off from around her and went to get dressed. She picked out a like pink bubble shirt and jean leggings with light pink flats. She put her bushy hair in a ponytail and went to start breakfast. She started cooking her world famous (according to Ron and Harry) chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. She made her plate which included three pancakes, stacked with whipped cream and maple syrup; four pieces of bacon; scrambled eggs; and toast with Nutella and made Fred's plate the same way.

"Something smells good." Fred said behind Hermione, who was pouring glasses of orange juice, making her jump and drop a glass making it shatter on the floor.

"Merlin Fred, don't you know not to scare a pregnant woman while she's pouring orange juice!" Hermione said as she said a spell to clean up the mess. After she re-poured the glass of orange juice and set the two plates on the table along with the orange juice.

"I didn't know you can cook." Fred said in amazement as Hermione sat down and smiled.

"Thanks. When Ron, Harry, and I were on the run, somebody had to cook. Harry caught all of the food on fire and Ron poisoned everything." Hermione said laughing and Fred joined the laughter.

"I could imagine." Fred said as they stopped laughing and began eating their delicious breakfast.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Fred asked as he took a bite of his toast.

"I'm having a girl's day with Ginny." Hermione said as she put her plate and glass in the sink. She gave Fred a kiss and Flooed to the Potters' house

x-X-x

"'MIONE!" Lily called out and she wrapped her arms around Hermione's giant belly.

"You blew my cover." Hermione laughed as she hugged Lily back. Lily giggled and ran off to play with her brothers. Hermione walked into the kitchen looking for Ginny; instead she found Ginny _and_ Harry snogging in the kitchen.

"Haven't ya'll heard of PDA? Especially with children around." Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny said as she pushed Harry away and covered her red face with her hands. Hermione was laughing hysterically, clutching her chest and trying to catch her breath.

"Like you and Fred don't snog in the kitchen." Harry said with a death glare. Hermione stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Touché Mr. Potter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a day with your wife" Hermione said with her brown eyes still narrowed at her best mate as she grabbed Ginny's upper arm and they Flooed to Diagon Alley.

**A/N: Review make me upload faster:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own HP or it's characters, just the ones I make up:)**

13.

_**Every single night we fight to get a little high on life. To get a little something right, something real, at least we try. Time after time try dodging all the douche-bag guys. Try trading all the wasted times for something real in this crazy life. ~ Ke$ha**_

"So, would you mind telling me what that is on your finger?" Ginny asked, taking a drink of cold butter beer. Hermione blushed and slid her hand under the table cloth.

"W-what ring?" Hermione asked nonchalantly as she took a drink of her pumpkin juice. She wanted to tell Ginny, but didn't want to be rushed.

"This ring." Ginny said rolling her eyes and pulled Hermione's hand out from under the table and held it in front of her face. Hermione blushed even more now.

"He popped the question, didn't he?" Ginny asked as her eyes grew wider and a smile plastered on her face. Hermione blushed and nodded her head and Ginny pulled her into a baby-crushing-rip-breaking hug.

"Gin, can't ***gasp*** breath!" Hermione said as Ginny let go of her gasping friend and gave her an "I'm sorry" expression. Hermione caught her breath and told Ginny what happened that night.

"So romantic!" Ginny said dreamily, sounding like Luna. Hermione chuckled and took the last drink of her pumpkin juice. After they talked a while, they went back to walking around Diagon Alley.

"I can't wait for you to tell mum! She's going to be so happy!"Ginny said clapping her hands as they entered the Floo.

"Yeah, but I'm more scared about telling Harry and Ron. They have been very protective since we were on the run." Hermione said and Ginny picked up some of the Floo powder and they took off back to the Potters'.

x-X-x-

Tonight made Hermione super nervous, as Fred is too. Tonight they are going to dinner at the Burrow. Tonight they were going to tell everyone that they were engaged to be married. It had also been fifteen weeks since she found out the baby was a girl and was proposed too. Hermione was dressed in a knee-length, halter-top, midnight blue silk dress with the same blue flats. She had her hair in a bun with chop sticks and some make-up on. Fred was dressed in the same blue dress shirt, a black tie, a black overcoat, black trousers, and black dress shoes. Hermione also put on the necklace and bracelet Fred gave her, along with the engagement ring and Flooed to their destination.

They landed in the Floo/fireplace in the living room and walked hand-in-hand into the dining room. Everyone was there, except Percy and Aubrey, sitting around the magically enlarged table. Fred and Hermione took their seats next to George and Farah and joined in the conversation. Their bowls filled with chicken dumpling soup with side of homemade bread; their glasses filled with sweet iced tea. They were all talking and laughing, Ron's tea came out of his nose (hilarious!) and everyone, even himself, laughed at that. Hermione hadn't laughed like this in ages, and Fred smiled at the glow she had. Fred squeezed Hermione's had that he was holding and rose from his seat.

"We have some great news!" Fred said and smiled the biggest, toothiest grin that Hermione had ever seen on his face.

"What is it, dear?" Molly asked, looking nervous and excited. Fred pulled Hermione up, against her refusals and smiled even bigger. Everybody looked suspicious (except Ginny, who was hiding a knowing smile).

"We're engaged!" Fred said, still smiling and Hermione was smiling and blushing. Molly gasped and started crying; George broke into the same grin and gave him a hug and a slap on the back. The girls squealed and huddled around Hermione, talking and squealing. Fred was pulled into a group of very happy group of men. Hermione was glowing even more now that they announced their engagement, as was Fred. After all of the excitement, they had dessert, which were ice cream sundaes. The women talked about women things as did the men until it was time to leave. Hermione and Fred said good-bye to everybody and Flooed back the Cottage.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?"Fred said, gazing at Hermione in the dark cottage, she was still glowing.

"No I don't." Hermione said in a whisper, blushing. She did not feel beautiful with her huge belly. Fred strode over to where she was standing and cupped her cheeks with both of his hands, making her look at his blue eyes.

"You do." He said softly. Hermione closed the space in between them and kissed his warm lips. Fred smiled and returned the kiss with fever as Hermione melted into him. She loved kissing Fred, he was her refuge, her sanity. She moaned as Fred guided back into the bedroom.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for reading:) I am currently in the middle of several stories soo, yeah:)**

14.

_**And then I saw her face. Now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love. I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried. ~ Smash Mouth**_

Hermione was nervous about today. She was nervous about today because she, Molly Weasley, Ginny, and Farah,were going shopping for her upcoming wedding. She dressed in a light pink, v-neck, loose t-shirt, washed-out skinny jeans that she magically stretched, and some muggle pink converses. She put on the necklace that Fred gave her and her engagement ring that she charmed to sparkle. It was December 16 and the Cottage was surrounded by snow. She added a pink scarf, hat, and gloves and walked out of the bedroom. She was greeted by a flaming fire in the fireplace/Floo and her love sitting on a big, puffy recline/armchair reading The Daily Profit. Hermione smiled at the scene, it was like they were already married. She tip toed up behind the chair and put her hands over his eyes, which made him smile.

"Guess who?" said Hermione in a sing-song voice. Fred put the paper down and smiled bigger.

"Um, Katie?" Fred said jokingly. They had talked about exes before, and Hermione was still a little jealous of her.

"No. You get one more guess, use it well." Hermione said, light smacking him on his shoulder.

"Hmm, Fleur?" he said again, laughing lightly. Hermione rolled her eyes and slid onto his lap sideways.

"Mmm, much better that Katie or Fleur." Fred said, leaning in to capture Hermione's lips in a tender kiss. Hermione eagerly returned it and leaned into him. Fred glided his tongue across her bottom lip, asking permission. Hermione gladly approved and moaned. She gasped as he put fire hot kisses on her neck.

"Fred, we-ung- have to-erm-stop." Hermione panted as Fred kissed back up and captured her lips once again. Hermione's eyes closed and her hands found their way into his red locks as he made the kiss deeper.

"Fred! I need to go!" Hermione said sternly as she pushed herself off of Fred and stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. Fred smiled a very wicked smile as he stood up and walked slowly toward Hermione.

"Come on 'Mione, just a good-bye kiss?" Fred said as he came face-to-face to Hermione. She had a perfect plan on how to get to the Burrow, but it was going to make her sick. She smiled sweetly and was just about to let Fred kiss her, but she disapperated before he could. Hermione arrived outside the Burrow and threw up in the grass then cleaned it up. She straightened herself up and walked into the house to be greeted by an excited looking Ginny.

"Hey 'Mione, are you ready?" Ginny said, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. Apparently, Luna was joining their trip (Hermione had no objections, she loved Luna) to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley, Luna, and Farah stepped up beside Ginny and they all disapperated to Diagon Alley.

x-X-x

When they arrived, Ginny quickly conjured a bucket and let Hermione throw up in it. They started with lunch at The Three Broomsticks. Hermione ordered pumpkin juice to drink and a large cheeseburger with pickles on it and fries, Ginny ordered butter beer to drink and chicken soup, Luna ordered butter beer and chicken sandwich with fries, Mrs. Weasley ordered pumpkin juice and beef stew, and Farah ordered butter beer and two slices of supreme pizza. They talked until they finished their meal and headed for the china store.

"Oh, I love this design!" Hermione squealed as they came rushing over. The plates that Hermione fell in love with were of course with a gold swirl design on the edge of the plates with a single rose in the middle of the plate. Mrs. Weasley helped pay for the number of plates for all of the guest along with wine and champagne glasses. The next stop was the flower shop. Hermione picked out different yellow flowers and some green pine leaves and moss for her bouquet and some white flowers with pine leaves and moss for the bridesmaids bouquets and some butter cups and green forge with beautiful vases for the centerpieces.

"What's next?" Ginny asked, helping carry some of the bags. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione smiled.

"Wedding dress!" they said at the same time and went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Madam Malkin showed her wear the wedding dress robes were. Hermione looked through thousands of dresses, ranging from halter topped, tank topped, A-lined, sleeved, and laced ones. Hermione came to a stop as she stared at the wedding dress.

**A/N: Review Review Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for reading! You know the disclaimer**

15.

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up... To more than I can be. ~ Westlife**_

Madam Malkin smiled at her choice and led her into a private dressing room. She helped Hermione change into the dress, adjusting it to fit around her pregnant belly. The dress was beautiful; a silk, white, strapless, sweetheart neckline, a very fitting top, and a bunched, flowing train. The sweetheart neckline corset was beaded around the trim on the dress, making a boarder. She smiled at her reflection and walked out to the awaiting friends.

"'Mione, you look beautiful!"Ginny said, handing her best friend her bouquet as she stood in front of another mirror, smiling to herself. She couldn't believe in six weeks, she was marrying her Fred. She wiped a stray tear away and went back into the changing room to get re-dressed. They all chipped in for the dress and also bought some white flats with a little heel and a bow on top of the toe area.

"Guys, I'm getting kind of tired. I'm going to head back home." Said Hermione as she disapperated back to the Cottage with all the things they bought today. Surprisingly, she didn't throw up and she walked into the house. Inside was quiet, strangely quiet. Hermione set the items in the bedroom closet and put a burns-Fred-if-he-tries-to-peek-at-the-dress spell and walked back into the den. She was met by a fake-angry Fred with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That was not very nice what you did earlier." Fred said in a mock sad voice. Hermione smiled devilishly and sauntered over to where he was standing. Hermione came up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know how I can be forgiven." She said as she closed the space between her and Fred. He eagerly returned the kiss and instantly made the kiss deeper. She moaned into the kiss as they snogged heavily. Hermione felt herself being laid onto the couch as Fred places opened mouth kisses down her neck and she started to pull off his grey t-shirt. She threw it across the room and ran her hands across his muscular chest and back.

"I love you Fred."

"I love you too, 'Mione." Fred said with his crooked, toothy smile that made Hermione's knees weak as Fred showed her just how much he loved her.

x-X-x

Hermione woke up bright and early Christmas morning. She had always love Christmas when she was a little first year. She rolled over to face Fred's back and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Happy Christmas." Whispered Hermione into his ear, making him shiver. He sighed and rolled over to face his beautiful fiancée. She pressed a tender, soft kiss that he happily returned. Hermione pulled way first and hoped out of bed, leaving a sad Fred to get up to. She changed into a Christmas red and green v-neck knit sweater, black, jean texture, stretchy leggings, and read flats with a green bow on top of the shoes. She put her bushy mane into two pig tailed braids and she also put on her favorite heart-shaped necklace, her favorite diamond tennis bracelet, and her favorite and beautiful engagement ring. Fred changed into a red dress shirt with a green leather jacket, some black trousers, and black dress shoes. Hermione smiled at her Fred, how cute he looked all dressed up. Every time she looked at him, she fell for him even more.

"Are you ready?" Fred asked his beautiful Hermione, snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled and nodded at him and they linked arms and disapperated to the Christmas party/reunion at Hogwarts. The landed in the Great Hall, making Hermione smile widely as memories flooded into her mind. When she was sorted into Gryffindor, when she returned to her mates from being petrified, when Umbridge got pranked by Forge and Gred, and when Harry beat You-Know-Who. And then some not-so-happy memories, which she would not think about tonight.

"Let's go." Said Hermione and Fred pulled her into the room where they had the Yule Ball. They were met by all of their friends; Lee, Alicia, Neville, his wife Annie, Seamus, his wife Jillian, Dean, his wife Faith, and all the rest of the Weasleys, Harry, and others.

"Guess what! There's going to be karaoke!" Ginny said with excitement. Hermione cringed, she hated singing in public. Fred squeezed her hand and led her over to a table with some of their friends and they began to eat brunch.

"So Forge, an owl told me that you are engaged." Lee said, making conversation.

"What owl?" Fred asked with a smile like he didn't know who told Lee that he was engaged, but he did.

"Gred. Now, who is it?" Lee asked. Hermione blushed and held up her left hand, letting everyone see the ring.

"Wow, the prankster and the book worm. Who would've guessed?" Lee said, earning him a playful punch from Fred. The conversation went on from there, talking about the wedding, the baby, and just everything really. After a few songs, You and Me by Lifehouse played, Hermione's favorite song. Fred stood up, and offered Hermione his hand.

"Might I have this dance?"

**A/N: Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Disclaimer: Sadly doesn't own HP**

16.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. ~ Lifehouse**_

"Yes." Hermione said and she took his offered hand. Fred led her to the dance floor and put on hand on her waist and one to grasp her hand. Hermione put her hand that was left on his shoulder and they began to move to the music in the many other couples. The dance was so surreal as Fred spun Hermione around.

"I guess this is our official song." Fred said with his knee-weaking smile he always gave Hermione.

"I guess it is." Said Hermione with a smile. As the song ended, Fred spun her out, brought her back to him, and dipped Hermione close to the ground. Hermione laughed the laugh that Fred loved as he stood her upright. He placed a soft, but quick kiss and they went back to their seats, which were facing the dancing people. Suddenly, most of the lights went out except a spotlight on the stage, lighting up Ginny.

"Karaoke time! Who's first?" she exclaimed as all the tables disappeared and the chairs moved forward, making Hermione and Fred one of the ones in the front row. Hermione prayed to Merlin that the moving spotlight didn't land on her, ironically it did.

"Alight 'Mione! Everyone, please give Miss Hermione Granger a hand to the stage!" Ginny said as everyone cheered Hermione on, Fred the loudest. Hermione flushed red as she wobbled to the stage where Ginny gave her the microphone and Hermione told Ginny the song.

_I don't want to make a scene.  
>I don't want to let you down.<br>Try to do my own thing.  
>And I'm starting to figure it out.<br>That it's alright.  
>Keep it together. wherever we go.<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever.  
>Everybody needs to know.<em>

_You might be crazy.  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me.<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why.<em>

I don't even care when they say.  
>You're a little bit off.<br>Look me in the eye, I say.  
>I could never get enough.<br>'Cause it's alright.  
>Keep it together wherever we go.<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever.  
>Everybody needs to know.<p>

_You might be crazy.  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me.<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why. <em>**~ You're the Reason (Acoustic Version) – Victoria Justice**

Hermione finished the two verses and the two choruses as the entire room broken into a very loud applause, catcalls, and whistles. She wobbled off the stage and sat in her seat by Fred, who grabbed her hand (he knew that song was for him) as the spotlight when around again. The light landed on no other than Harry. He flushed just like Hermione and walked up to Ginny and grabbed the microphone.

_Let's say were sorry, before it's too late, give forgiveness a chance.  
>Turn the anger into water; let it slip through our hands.<em>

_We all bleed red, we all taste rain, all fall down, lose our way,  
>We all say words we regret, we all cry tears, we all bleed red.<em>

_If we're fighting, we're both losing; we're just wasting our time.  
>Because my scars, they are your scars and your world is mine.<em>

_You and I, we all bleed red, we all taste rain, all fall down, lose our way.  
>We all say words, we regret, well cry tears, we all bleed red.<br>Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak, sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep.  
>We live this life, breath to breath, we're all the same; we all bleed red.<em> **~ Bleed Red – Ronnie Dunn**

Harry finished the song and everyone (all the girls) was almost in tears and applauding as she walked back to his seat next to Ron and Luna as the spotlight landed on Ginny.

**A/N: Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own any of Harry Potter or the songs:(**

17.

_**Last Friday night, Yeah we danced on tabletops. And we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night, Yeah we maxed our credit cards. And got kicked out of the bar. So we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night, We went streaking in the park. Skinny dipping in the dark. Then had a ménage à trios. Last Friday night. Yeah I think we broke the law. Always say we're gonna stop. Whoa-oh-oah! ~ Katy Perry**_

Ginny smiled brightly as she walked up the stage with the microphone in hand as she thought of her song. She smiled and pushed the button to start the song.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables.  
>Left a small town, never looked back.<br>I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'.  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.<em>

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
><em>As we're lying on the couch?"<em>  
><em>The moment I can see it.<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, I can see it now.<em>

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time.<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
><em>And there's a drawer of my things at your place.<em>  
><em>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,<em>  
><em>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.<em>

_But we got bills to pay,_  
><em>We got nothing figured out,<em>  
><em>When it was hard to take,<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.<em>

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time.<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em> **~ Mine – Taylor Swift**

Ginny smiled triumphantly as she skipped down to her place by the spotlight machine and it started choosing again. This time, the spotlight decided to choose Fred. Everyone cheered him on, Hermione the happiest and loudest. He walked up to Ginny, gave her an I'm-going-to-kill-you glare, and proceeded to the center stage.

_Ordinary, no.  
>Really don't think so.<br>Not a love this true.  
>Common destiny.<br>We were meant to be.  
>Me and you.<em>

_Like a perfect scene._  
><em>From a movie screen.<em>  
><em>We're a dream come true.<em>  
><em>Suited perfectly.<em>  
><em>For eternity.<em>  
><em>Me and you.<em>

_Everyday, I need you even more._  
><em>And the nighttime too.<em>  
><em>There's no way I could ever let you go.<em>  
><em>Even if I wanted to.<em>

_Everyday I live._  
><em>Try my best to give.<em>  
><em>All I have to you.<em>  
><em>Thank the stars above.<em>  
><em>That we share this love.<em>  
><em>Me and you.<em>

_Everyday, I need you even more._  
><em>And the nighttime too.<em>  
><em>There's no way I could ever let you go.<em>  
><em>Even if I wanted to.<em>

_Ordinary, no._  
><em>Really don't think so.<em>  
><em>Just a precious few.<em>  
><em>Ever make it last.<em>  
><em>Get as lucky as.<em>  
><em>Me and you.<em>  
><em>Me and you.<em> **~ Me and You – Kenny Chesney**

Fred ended his song and he watched the crowd. His eyes landed on Hermione, who was smiling and crying as she gave him a standing ovation. He smiled and walked off the stage to give Hermione a hug. They sat down after the clapping subsided and the spotlight began to move again, picking its victim. The victim was Ron. He got up out of his seat, his ears and face turning red as he snatched the microphone and begun singing quite good.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._  
><em>When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.<em>  
><em>I guess you'd say.<em>  
><em>What can make me feel this way?<em>  
><em>My girl (my girl, my girl).<em>  
><em>Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).<em>

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me._  
><em>I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.<em>  
><em>I guess you'd say.<em>  
><em>What can make me feel this way?<em>  
><em>My girl (my girl, my girl).<em>  
><em>Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).<em>

_Hey hey hey!_  
><em>Hey hey hey!<em>  
><em>Ooooh.<em>

_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame._  
><em>I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.<em>  
><em>I guess you'd say.<em>  
><em>What can make me feel this way?<em>  
><em>My girl (my girl, my girl).<em>  
><em>Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).<em> **~ My Girl – The Temptations**

Ron walked off the stage fairly quickly as the crowd clapped and Luna blushed. He took his seat by her and the spotlight chose its next victim. It was Luna. Luna smiled half-dreamy half-excited as she skipped to the stage and the music played.

_I don't think about it.  
>I don't think about it.<em>

_Misunderstood.  
>Everybody feels that way sometimes.<br>Oh oh oh oh.  
>I wish I could fit in with all the rest, but I<br>Oh oh oh oh.  
><em>

_Got my own style.  
>Got my own way.<br>I don't care what people say, yeah.  
>cause I don't think about it.<em>

_I don't think about it.  
>I don't think about it.<br>Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears.  
>I'll just live without fear.<br>I'm so happy cause.  
>I'm Living my life and I don't think about it.<em>

_Got my own style.  
>Got my own way.<br>I don't care people say, yeah.  
>cause I don't think about it.<em>

_I don't think about it.  
>I don't think about it.<br>Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears.  
>I'll just live without fear.<br>I'm so happy cause I'm.  
>Livin my life and I don't think about it.<em> **~ I Don't Think About It – Emily Osment**

Luna finished and everyone, Ron the loudest clapped and cheered for her as she skipped down the stage and sat next to Ron. From then on everyone else got a turn to sing, then it was time to leave the party. Hermione got a charm bracelet from Ginny, a leather-bound journal and pen from Harry, a purple and green knit scarf from Ron (he can knit?), a pair of unicorn earrings from Luna, the first edition of Hogwarts: A History from George, a silver, oval shaped locket with a red rose on it from Fred, and other wonderful gifts from everyone and to everyone. She and Fred bid good-bye to everyone and disapperated to the Cottage.

**A/N: Youtube the songs if you never heard them. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Y'all know the disclaimer**

18.

_**Goin' to the chapel and we're, gonna get married . Goin' to the chapel and we're, gonna get married . Gee, I really love you and we're, gonna get married. Goin' to the chapel of love. ~ The Dixie Cups**_

Hermione was so excited for tonight. Tonight was her Bachelorette Party, hosted by Ginny, Luna, Fleur, Angelina, Farah, and Heather. Last week, her and Fred made an agreement not to have "fun" until after the wedding, since she was now forty-one weeks (January 23). She was also bummed because she can't be in Fred's embrace the whole night! So, during the day (after Hermione finished packing for the night and Honeymoon) Fred did EVERYTHING she asked him to do. He cooked her favorite foods too, until 6:30 came and Ginny pulled her away from Fred (not before a major snog though). Hermione and Ginny disapperated to the Burrow for the Party.

"Alright 'Mione, put this on." Ginny ordered as they all sat in a circle on the floor (Hermione in a bean-bag) and handed 'Mione a white sash that said "Bachelorette" in purple cursive. Ginny also passed around wine glasses and opened a bottle of apple cider, non-alcoholic and filled the glasses.

"So, who ready for a fabulous dinner?" Ginny said and clapped her hands. George and Ron came in wear butler suits (making Hermione giggle), putting the trays of delicious looking food on the floor in front of them. Ginny thanked them and shooed them off, leaving all the women alone again.

"Aren't they supposed to be at Fred's Bachelor Party?" Hermione asked, taking a bite out of a piece on hamburger pizza.

"Well, I asked them to bring the food in wearing butler suits and told them then they can start his party." Ginny said, eating a piece off pepperoni pizza. They talked some more about the wedding, honeymoon, and baby until they finished the three pizzas.

"Alright, game time! How about Exploding Snap?" Ginny said, pulling out the cards and they started playing. They game went on for an hour until Luna won the game, earning her a red laced bra and panty set. And then, it was time for cake. It was shaped in a heart form and had purple cursive writing in icing saying "Congratulations Hermione" on top of white icing. After they all finished their cake, Ginny pulled out six gifts.

"Present time!" Luna said excitedly. Ginny handed Hermione a purple bag with pink paper inside. Hermione took the paper out and pulled out a black baby doll nightie with matching lace panties from Fleur. Next, Ginny handed her a green wrapped box with a pink bow on top. Inside was a royal purple chemise with matching lace panties from Angie. Next, Ginny handed 'Mione a light blue bag with rainbow paper in it, which Hermione removed. In the bag were a royal green bustier and a matching lace thong from Heather. Next present gave to Hermione was a black and pink corset with a matching thong giving by Farah. Hermione was given a white camisole and matching lace panties by Luna, and lastly a black and pink polka-dotted push-up bra with black lace trip and a matching thong, with three large bottles of lavender, peppermint, and frankincense scented massage oils from Ginny.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Hermione said as she put her gifts into her suitcase. They talked a little more then changed into their PJ's as Ginny made a pallet on the floor, transfiguring a mattress for Hermione. They all fell asleep quickly, Hermione thinking about Fred and tomorrow.

x-X-x

"'Mione, it's going to be okay" Harry said, rubbing a shaking Hermione's arm. She was looking at her and Harry's reflection the large, full-length mirror; her in her wedding dress and veil with her hair in a bun with curled hairs to frame her face and Harry in a black-and-white tuxedo with a pale yellow tie. The bridesmaids and Maid of Honor were already dressed in their knee-length, pale yellow with a mint green sash and bow around their waist, but every girls top were different. Ginny's (the Matron of Honor) was a sweetheart neckline, Luna's (bride's maid) was spaghetti strapped, Fleur's (bride's matron) was tank topped, Heather's (bride's matron) was halter topped, and Farah's (bride's matron) was plain strapless. The groom's men (George; best man, Ron; groom's men, Bill; groom's men, Charlie; groom's men, and Harry; groom's men) and the bride's maid's and Matron of Honor lined up except for Harry, he was walking Hermione down the aisle.

"Here we go." Harry said as he linked elbows with Hermione as the music started and George and Farah started walking out. Then Ron and Luna, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie and Heather. It was Ginny's turn, but before she proceeded out she gave Hermione her bouquet and walked out. The music changed to the Bridal March as Harry squeezed her arm and the doors opened and they proceeded down the white aisle with red rose petals on the aisle. Hermione looked around the garden, seeing all the Weasley family and her friends from Hogwarts. She looked at the bride's party and the groom's party. And then, her brown, teary eyes met Fred's sparkly, ocean grey-blue eyes. A smile lifted on his lips as Hermione walked up to him and so did Hermione as she gave Ginny her bouquet and the music stopped.

"Who gives this woman away?" Percy said with a hint of a smile on his always-serious face.

"I do." Harry said, hugging Hermione and giving her a kiss on the cheek before placing her hand in Fred's and taking his place by Charlie. Hermione smiled as she stepped up next to Fred and they turned to face each other. Fred mouthed "I love you" and as did Hermione.

"Hermione and Fred will now read their own vows. Fred, you first." Percy said and Fred squeezed Hermione's hands.

"I, Frederick Gideon Weasley, take you Hermione Jean Granger to me my magically and mugglely wedded wife. I promise to love you unconditionally no matter what, even if our hard-headed personalities get ahead of us. I promise to care for you no matter what magic or muggle things get in our way. And I swear to care for your unborn baby. I love you, 'Mione." Fred finished with tears in his eyes. Hermione was balling tears of love and happiness and she began her vows.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you Frederick Gideon to be my magically and mugglely wedded husband. I promise to love you unconditionally no matter what, even if you and George decide to test your new pranks on me. I promise to care for you even if something gets in our way. And I solemnly swear that we'll be up to no good. I love you, Fred." Hermione finished as she saw a single tear roll down Fred's cheek.

"Now, if any of you do not wish for this lovely couple to be married, speak up now or forever hold your peace." Percy said as Hermione and Fred looked at the crowd. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes grew ten times bigger and Fred tensed up in front of her as they saw a blonde haired man step onto the aisle.

"D-Draco?" Hermione stuttered, shocked and very upset. She looked back at Fred, who was steaming man. She took Fred's face in her hands, told him she'll be right back, and marched off to the back room with Draco.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" Hermione asked him, seething with anger. He smirked at her and walked toward her.

"I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." He said, not crossing the five foot mark.

"Fred is not the biggest mistake of my life! You were!" Hermione semi-yelled, stunned at what he said. She couldn't believe Draco was saying that!

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, HE'S A BLOOD TRAITOR!" Draco yelled at Hermione and was still not overstepping the line.

"AND I'M A MUDBLOOD! IT'S NOT ABOUT WHAT BLOOD, IT'S ABOUT LOVE!" Hermione yelled, tears streaming down her hot cheeks.

"But, Hermione I'm still in love with you," Draco said quieter. Before Hermione could say something back, Draco stepped over the line and Kingsley and Mad-Eye took him away. Once they were gone, Hermione smiled and breathed a sigh of relief and walked back to Fred. She opened the giant wooden doors, and walked down the aisle again toward her Fred. She saw Fred look at her from George's shoulder and smile the biggest smile, she chose him and not Malfoy. Hermione smiled as Fred took her hands again and they faced each other.

"George, the rings please?" Percy said and George handed Percy the rings. Percy gave Fred and Hermione their ring to give one another.

"Fred, repeat after me and then put the ring on Hermione's finger." Percy explained, giving Fred the gold ring with a line of diamond around the middle of the ring. "With this ring, the symbol of my never ending love, I thee wed."

"With this ring, the symbol of my never ending love, I thee wed." Fred said with a sparkle in his eyes as he put the ring on Hermione's ring finger with her engagement ring. Now it's Hermione's turn.

"With this ring, the symbol of my never ending love, I thee wed." Hermione said with tears treating to spill from her as she placed the plain golden ring on his ring finger. Percy then took out a silver knife and two ribbons; pale yellow for Hermione and mint green for Fred. He then cut their palms and tied their hands together, bonding them magically. Percy then pulled out his wand, muttering a spell. Their hands started glowing a bright gold, then the gold light engulfed their bodies. They both had a sense of happiness, joy, and love. The light started fading and Percy took their ribbons of and smiled.

"You are now mugglely married and magically bonded. Fred, you may now kiss the bride!" Fred and Hermione smiled when Percy said that. Fred leaned down and captured Hermione's lips in the most sweetest kiss. Hermione smiled and put her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground and spun her, making her laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Gideon Weasley!" Percy said with a great big smile as the crowd cheered. They turned to face the crowd and linked elbows and proceeded down the aisle, happy as can be to the Reception tent. They entered the white tent and saw yellow carpeting, a wooden stage-like dance floor, and tables around the dance floor. The tables were covered with a mint green table cloth with a pale yellow lace cloth over the green. The center pieces were so beautiful, there were yellow buttercups in green vases. Then there was cheering all around the room.

"Please give a hand for Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley!" George said as the cheers and clapping got louder and George walked in between Fred and Hermione.

"Now, as the best man, I have to make a speech about these two love birds. I'll start with Freddie-boy here. Now I've know Fred since the day we were born and boy have we pulled some good pranks. I remember this one fantastic prank ever was when we put on a big show when we left Hogwarts and scared Umbridge half to death. And then if I remember, you wouldn't shut up about Hermione. How you'd wish she was yours, but now she is." George finished talking about Fred.

"Now for you my newest sister-in-law. I've known Mrs. Book-worm Weasley since her first year on the train, and she was still Mrs. Bossy-boots but she has toned down a bit. Back then, she was Mrs. Frizzy-haired-study-bug and now she's Mrs. Weasley. You're lucky Fred, you got a woman with brains and a smokin' body and you're lucky too, 'Mione, you've got a guy who will make you laugh and smile even when it's a rainy day and will love you. I can see it. Congrats to Hermione and Fred!" George finished, earning cheering and clapping from the crowd, a tight hug from Hermione, and a brotherly hug from Fred. Then Ginny came skipping toward them and took the mic from George and began her speech.

"As the Matron of Honor, I have the pleasure to give this speech. Let's start with Hermione shall we. What can I say, she's gorgeous, brilliant, caring, loving, optimistic, and has been my best friend since my third year. She helped Harry and Ron find the Sorcerer Stone in her first year, then helped Harry and Ron save me in her second year, she saved Buckbeak in her third year, and did a lot more wonderful things. I am very happy for you. And now it's time for Fred. Fred, Fred, Fred, you are the most wonderful big brother anyone could have. You're hilarious, a wonderful prankster, and a great friend to everybody. I remember one time, you and George turned my hair bright yellow and I totally got you and him back. I just want to say how much I love you both. To Hermione and Fred!" Ginny said, toasting apple cider. Fred looked at Hermione with a smile and gave her a peck on her mouth. Then the music started playing the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse (their song) and Fred led Hermione onto the dance floor and started dancing with her.

"You look beautiful tonight 'Mione." Fred said as he danced around the dance floor with his wife.

"You look dashing yourself." Hermione said as she rested her head on his chest. They danced in a happy silence for a while until the song ended and he dipped her. After the song was over, Fred led Hermione over to their table and they began to eat their lunch. After they finished eating, they went over where the four tier cake was. They saved the top layer (which was chocolate with fudge filling) for their 1st anniversary. The other flavors were red velvet with cream cheese, vanilla with raspberry filling, and chocolate with Nutella filling. Fred fed Hermione a slice of the chocolate flavor from the bottom layer and Hermione fed Fred a piece of the vanilla cake and Fred kissed his wife after he was finished chewing. Until everything changed.

**A/N: Who wants to kill Draco? What do you think happened? Tell me in a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Disclaimer: you ought to know by now**

19.

_**Because these things will change. Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. This revolution, the time will come for us to finally win. And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah! ~ Taylor Swift**_

"Fred, I think my water broke." Hermione said as she pulled away from the kiss. Fred's eyes grew ten times bigger and his mouth dropped open.

"W-what do we do?" Fred said, dumbstruck.

"Tell them, tell them to go to the Ministry to get Draco because Kingsley said he had to be there, then we disapperate to St. Mungo's." she said matter-of-factually as Fred turned to the crowd.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Fred yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Hermione's water just broke. I need somebody to get Kingsley and tell Malfoy because it's time, and the rest you can follow us." Fred said as he, Hermione, Harry, George, and Ron all gripped each other's hand and disapperated to St. Mungo's. Percy went to get Malfoy.

"HELP, MY WIFE'S IN LABOR!" Fred yelled out as Hermione gripped her stomach in pain. A brunette nurse came rushing in with a wheelchair and Fred helped her in it as the nurse wheeled her to a room. The nurse helped Hermione change into a hospital robe and helped her on the bed. Harry, Ron, and George had to wait in the waiting room as Hermione squeezed Fred's hand hard as he knelt beside her. Draco arrived and knelt beside Hermione as Kingsley waited outside.

"Draco, after this baby comes out. I. Will. Kill. You!" Hermione said through gritted teeth as another contraction came, squeezing Fred's hand like mad. Fred just smirked.

"You're doing perfect love." Fred said, not minding the hard squeezes on his hand by Hermione, who was probably breaking his hand. Healer Michaels walked into the room and prepped Hermione for birth.

"Alright Hermione, on the count of three I need you two push as hard as you can. One, two, three!" Healer Michaels said and Hermione pushed and squeezed Fred's hand as hard as she could.

"One more time Hermione. One, two, three!" Healer Michaels said as Hermione pushed and squeezed Fred's hand again until they heard crying. The nurses took the baby away to clean her up, wrapped her in a pink blanket, and handed her to Hermione.

"Fred, Hermione, meet your baby girl!" Healer Michaels said with a smile as she handed Hermione her baby girl. She had Draco's blonde hair, but had Hermione's curls, big brown doe eyes, button nose, and her smile.

"Hello Emily Rose Weasley, welcome to the world." Hermione said softly as Emily smiled a toothless smile and giggled. Hermione gently handed Draco the baby (so Kingsley came take him back to the Ministry), but Draco didn't hold her that long _because_ Kingsley took him back to the Ministry, but not without say congrats to the newlyweds. Hermione handed Emily to Fred, who felt very happy.

"Hey Em, I'm going to teach you how to prank your enemies and your mum." Fred said with a smile and wink toward Hermione. She smiled and smacked his arm as Emily made a O shape with her mouth and furrowed her brows just like Hermione. He leaned down and gave his wife a kiss on her lips and pulled away so Hermione can take a nap. As she was sleeping, Fred sat in a chair beside Hermione and held Emily, his daughter.

x-X-x

It has been a week since Fred and Hermione got married and bonded and a week since Hermione gave birth to Emily. Fred was a little disappointed that they never went on their Honeymoon, but Hermione has a surprise for him. She has been out arranging this surprise while he was watching Emmy. She walked into the Cottage with a envelope in her hand and saw Fred holding Emily on the couch. He wasn't paying attention and Hermione snuck behind him.

"I have a surprise for you." Hermione whispered in his ear and placed a kiss behind his ear, making him shiver and smile. She gave him the envelope, put Emily in her Moses basket, and sat sideways on his lap as he read the letter.

"Reservations in Rome, Italy? Our honeymoon? What?" Fred asked all confused as he looked at Hermione, who smiled.

"I arranged with your mum that she will babysit Em while we go on our honeymoon for a week." Hermione said with a smile and Fred placed a heated kiss on her mouth.

"_Merlin, I can't wait for the honeymoon_" Fred thought and Hermione pulled away from the kiss.

"Um Fred, did you just think what I thought you thought?" Hermione asked, very confused.

"Think something." Fred said with a very confused expression. Hermione nodded her head.

"_I love you._" Hermione thought and Fred's eyes grew big with happiness.

"_I love you, too._" Fred thought back.

**A/N: What''s happening? Only I know *evil smirk* Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't own anything...only the idea of the story:)**

20.

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". ~ Taylor Swift**_

"We can read each other's minds? How is that possible?" Hermione asked Fred, who had an idea why they could.

"The bond." Fred said matter-of-factly. Hermione's eyes looked like Fred's as she hopped off his lap and ran into their room to grab a book.

"Of course!" she said sitting by him on the sofa. "It says it right here in 'Magical Bond, What is it?', '_When two people bond, meaning they put their magic into one blood, they are given types of very rare gifts. They are mind reading, can feel each other's emotions and, know when either one is in trouble or hurt. The side effect is not so great. It is; you cannot leave each other as in divorce, unless they are putting you in danger.'_" Hermione finished reading the passage and looked at Fred curiously.

"Makes sense. I've heard about that from Lee and Alicia when they bonded." Fred said as Emily started crying. Hermione picked her up and began humming to her and rocking her. Fred watched his beautiful wife in awe. She is so great with babies, she had a perfect body for just giving birth, and she was free again. Hermione looked up to see her wonderful husband staring at her lovingly, making her blush and look back down at a smiling Emily. Fred put his hand under her chin and made Hermione look at him. He leaned in a place a soft, sweet kiss on her lips, which she happily returned. Fred ran his tongue on Hermione's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Hermione quickly granted his permission and moaned when his warm tongue touched hers. Hermione's free hand went into Fred's shaggy red hair and pulled his face closer to hers and Fred's hands cupped her cheeks. Every time they kissed, it always felt like the first time they ever kissed. Their snog session ended by Emily making an "Ooooh" noise, like "Ooooh, I caught you kissing!" They laughed at a smirking Emily and Hermione went to put her down for a nap.

"When are we leaving for Rome?" Fred asked as Hermione sat on his lap sideways and putting her arms around his neck.

"In two days. So, we need to pack." Hermione said and gave Fred a peck on the lips, then went into their bedroom to pack her things. Fred reluctantly followed her into their room to pack his things. Good thing there's magic to make it easier. Hermione's things were already packed in a black-and-white polka-dot suitcase and a small pink suitcase and Fred packed his things in a brown suitcase. Emily apparently woke up from her nap and Hermione went to go check on her. Fred walked the baby's side of their room where Hermione was breast feeding Emily and knelt in front of them.

"_Oh 'Mione, you make a wonderful mum_." Fred thought, watching Emily.

"_Thanks_." Hermione thought back. "_You make a perfect dad, too_." Fred smiled at the last thought. Once Hermione finished feeding Emily, she burped her and put her back in her pink bassinet with a hood and tucked her in where she fell fast asleep. Hermione smiled at Emily's sleeping form and leaned over and gave her a kiss on her curly, blonde head.

"_Hey, I like this view_." Fred thought jokingly. Hermione straightened back up and walked over a smacked Fred on his upper arm. He laughed and Hermione turned her head to look back at him and he winked as she swung her hips as she walked into the kitchen.

"We have about an hour to get to the Burrow for dinner." Hermione said out loud as she was cleaning the dishes. She felt warm, strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and she melted into Fred.

"Can't we just skip?" Fred mumbled, scooting Hermione's sleeve down and placing warm kisses on her shoulder and neck. Hermione's eyes instantly closed and she let out a small moan. But, she could see right through his motives and pulled her blue sleeve back on her shoulder, stopping his knee-weakening moves.

"Not fair." He grumbled as Hermione smirked when she turned toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He gladly returned it and deepened it. Hermione smiled evilly then.

"_It's time to get ready_!" Hermione thought as she disapperated to their bedroom and looked through her dresses that weren't packed.

"That wasn't nice." Fred grumbles and Hermione smiled evilly as Fred picked out what he was going to wear to dinner. Hermione had already chosen her dress and shoes and walked over to get Emily ready. Out of Emily's trunk, she picked out a pink, long-sleeved (you can remove the sleeves to make it a tank top), knitted dress with a yellow duck on it and matching booties. After she finished putting on a new diaper on Em, she went and got dressed in the bathroom. After Fred, who was entertaining a crying Emily for a few minutes, Hermione came out wearing a silk, spaghetti-strapped, midnight blue, knee-length dress (that had some cleavage that Fred loved), her heart-shaped necklace, her diamond tennis bracelet, and midnight blue strapped high heels. She had put her hair into loose waves and tied it with midnight blue ribbon to a side pony-tail.

"You look so gorgeous, 'Mione." Fred said as Hermione put Emily in her carrier. Fred was wearing a not-as-dressy-as-a-real-tuxedo-is tuxedo with a midnight blue tie.

"Thanks. You look as handsome as always." Hermione said as she picked up the handle on the baby carrier, took Fred's hand, and he disapperated them to the Burrow.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Just a little heads up, since it's spring break and I'm out of school...I'm going to be busy and I might not update very often, but I'll try, Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everybody! Well, here's Chapter 21! Disclaimer: I am in no way the owner of HP...**

21.

_**When everything falls apart. And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet. You like me the best. When I'm a mess. When I'm my own worst enemy. You make me feel beautiful (beautiful). When I have nothing left to prove. And I can't imagine how I'd make it through. There's no me without you. No me without you, no no. ~ Ashley Tisdale**_

"Was that fun, Em?" Fred asked a giggling Emily when they landed in the front yard of the Burrow. They walked into the house hand-in-hand and were instantly greeted by everyone and so was Emily, who was enjoying the attention. Fred and Hermione gave everyone a "hello" and a hug then sat down by the table. The only people that were not there were Bill and Fleur (who went back to the Shell cottage), Charlie and Heather (who went back to Romania), and Molly and Arthur (who were at the Ministry). So, it was just Fred, Hermione, Emily, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, George, and Farah.

"So, newlyweds, how's the er, married life?" George asked, winking at Hermione, who blushed and looked down at her food.

"Fine." She mumbled, knowing what he meant by "married life". Fred smiled at Hermione's reaction.

"_Yeah, but how's his_?" Fred thought and took a bite out of his cheese burger. Hermione almost choked as she laughed while she was taking a drink of pumpkin juice. Everybody was looking at her like she was mental.

"_Should we tell them about our mind reading_?" Hermione thought to Fred as she bit into her cheese burger.

"_Nah, let's mess with them_!" Fred thought back and Hermione smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Ginny looked at her very strangely and began eating again. Fred and Hermione just looked at each other and both laughed.

"Okay, what's going on between you two?" Ginny asked, making Fred and Hermione laugh harder.

"Should we tell them?" Hermione asked out loud, still giggling.

"I think we should." Fred said smiling as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice. Hermione looked at all the curious and confused faces.

"Well, ever since Fred and I bonded, we've acquired a special magic ability. We can read each other's minds, plus we can feel or sense each other's emotions." Hermione finished.

"Wicked!" they all said at the same time. Hermione smiled and began talking with her friends again and eating. They were talking about everything, Hermione told them about her's and Fred's honeymoon to Rome. George made a wise crack joke and Hermione flung a French fry at him and hit his nose. Everyone laughed at that, even Emily. Just as everyone's was getting a good laugh, Molly and Arthur entered the dining room with a sad expression on their faces. They were also caring a copy of The Daily Profit.

"Mum, Dad, what's wrong?" Fred asked feeling his and Hermione's worriedness. They didn't say anything but gave Hermione the paper. She read through the front page until she stopped at some article and her eyes filled with tears.

"N-no." she said in a audible whisper with tears rolling down her cheeks. Fred felt the utter terror, hurt, sadness, and hatred from Hermione pull on his heart.

"Love, what's wrong?" Fred asked. Hermione looked at him, more tears falling. She threw the paper on the table and ran out of the house into the front yard. She couldn't breathe, she felt her world come apart, and she couldn't believe this! Her parents, her loving parents had just been killed by Lucious Malfoy. He apparently escaped Azkaban and was looking for revenge on the girl who left his son.

"Hello Hermione." Said a voice behind her. This voice sounded eerily familiar and she turned around and almost fell over. It was Lucious Malfoy with Draco. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at Lucious.

"Hermione I had nothing to do with this." Draco said quietly as Lucious pushed him toward Hermione.

"Now, let me make this clear Hermione. You will re-marry Draco." Lucious said calmly and walked toward Hermione.

"_Fred! Fred! I need you now! And bring backup_!" Hermione thought to Fred, still standing her ground.

"Too late. I'm already re-married." Hermione said, her voice not quivering. The front door flew open as everyone came out (except Molly, she was watching Emily) with their wands raised. Fred stood next to Hermione as Lucious laughed.

"This is who you married!" Lucious laughed, stepping toward them. Everyone stood their ground.

"_Draco had nothing to do with this_." Hermione thought and Fred nodded his head in understanding.

**A/N: *hides from thrown rocks* Sorry guys, I wanted to add some drama:) Please review:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, or any other characters...**

22.

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth. Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge! I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the edge with you. ~ Lady Gaga**_

"Why are you here?" Fred asked Lucious. He was swelling with anger and Hermione could feel it. She put a palm on his arm and sent calming feeling to him and he relaxed a little. Lucious stopped laughing and sneered evilly.

"Wouldn't you love to know? I am here to get those two married again." Lucious said still with a sneer. Fred would have hexed him if it wasn't for Hermione's hand calming him.

"Why did you kill my parents?" Hermione asked quietly, not looking at Lucious. Lucious chuckled evilly and took another step toward Hermione. Fred and George stepped in front of her defensively.

"Because, I wanted revenge on you. Now, for my next part of my revenge." Lucious said as he pointed his wand at Fred. Hermione's eyes grew wide as Lucious was starting to say The Killing Curse.

"NO! EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione said forcefully the spell and Lucious wand flew out of his hand. That made him furious.

"Draco! Hand me your wand!" Lucious demanded and Draco looked at his dad and then at Hermione like he was scared. Hermione shook her head and mouthed "no". Draco look back at his red faced dad and pulled out his wand. Instead of giving his dad his wand, Draco stepped up beside Harry (who was next to Fred) and pointed his shaking wand at his appalled father.

"No." Draco said sternly. His father opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Suddenly, there were three loud cracks as Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Tonks appeared.

"Sorry to enter up this, this gathering. But, we have to take Mr. I'm-too-good-for-Azkaban back to Azkaban." Tonks said as her and Mad-Eye disapperated him back to Azkaban. Kingsley just stood there, looking at Draco.

"Well Draco, it looks like who you sided on. I am removing the Distance Spell for now. But if you hurt Fred and Hermione in any way, I will personally take you to Azkaban. Good evening all." Kingsley said and he disapperated away. Hermione breathed a huff of relief, put her wand back in her shoe, and flung her arms around Fred's neck. After a minute of hugging and cheering for winning, Draco walked over to Hermione.

"I'm sorry for ruining everything for you Hermione. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm happy for you and, uh Fred. I just want what best for you and Emily." Draco finished and held out a hand. Fred finally let go on his anger he was holding inside and shook his hand. Hermione did the same with a smile.

"Maybe we all could just be friends." Hermione said, Fred and Draco agreeing. Draco actually apologized to everyone then disapperated. Hermione went in to get Emily and went back outside to Fred then, they all disapperated to the Cottage. When they arrived, Hermione put a sleeping baby Emily in her bassinet and walked back to where he was standing.

"You saved my life." Fred said in a wavering voice as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I did for two reasons. One, I love you half to death and I couldn't lose you along with my parents. And two, you saved mine, Fred. You've healed me." Hermione said as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. Fred wiped it away with his thumb and tilted her chin up and kissed her. She kissed him back and tightened her grip on his neck, pulling him closer and made the kiss deeper. Fred kissed hot, opened-mouthed kisses down her neck and pushed her blue strap down and kissed her shoulder to her arm. Hermione moaned as he kissed back up to her mouth and pushed her against the door into their room and laid her on the bed.

*****Rated part here*****

Hermione's hands ran down his clothed chest, taking the jacket and tie off and unbuttoning his shirt. Fred helped her take it all the way off and began taking off Hermione's dress, leaving her in a black, strapless bra and matching panties. Hermione moaned as Fred's mouth moved to her neck, then collar bone, and then the valley of cleavage. Hermione was able to push his trousers off with her bare heels, leaving him in just black boxers. Hermione ran her nails lightly up his toned back as his mouth was over hers. Fred unclasped her bra and ran his hands down her silk-like body and pulled off her last undergarment, as did Hermione. He positioned himself at her entrance and entered. Hermione let out a whimper as he began moving. Hermione met his movements and they yelled out each other's name as they came into their ecstasy. Once the butterflies in their stomachs stopped, Fred collapsed on Hermione without hurting her.

*****End of rated scene*****

"Wow." They said at the same time. They crawled under the covers and Hermione curled up into Fred's side. Fred wrapped his arm around his wife as they fell asleep.

**A/N: Yes, yes...I triend not to make it too graphic:/ Hope y'all liked it! Review**


	23. Chapter 23

23.

_**There you go making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again. There you go making me feel like a kid. Won't you do it and do it one time? There you go pulling me right back in, right back in, right back in. And I know-ooh I'm never letting this go-oooh. ~ Sugarland**_

Today was the day that Fred and Hermione left for Rome. They were already packed and had just dropped Emily off at the Burrow. Hermione had already booked a suite at the La Bella de Roma and had plane tickets for Rome. They had said good-bye to everyone and disapperated to the airport. Fred had to admit he wasn't too nervous about flying; he loved to fly on brooms so how different would this be? On the other hand, Hermione hated heights, she had his hand in a vice grip as they took off. Hermione had to constantly tell him about muggle devices and remind him not to talk about non-muggle things; they might think you're a nutter. The flight was about a two and a half hours until they landed in Rome. They unboarded and called a cab and Hermione told the drive where to go in fluent Italian. The driver drove them to their hotel with no cost as he helped them unload their belongings.

"This is amazing." Hermione said in awe in seeing the fabulous hotel. They entered the lobby, which the flooring and front desk was made out of marble and a chandelier hung from the high ceiling. They walked up to the front desk and checked-in under the name Weasley. A bell-boy helped them to their suite and left them with pamphlets and a menu. Hermione was amazed at how luxurious the room was. There was a king-sized bed with white bedding and pillows; the floors were made out a white carpet except the bathroom and kitchen which the flooring was marble; there was a small dining area that consisted of a small square table with a white tablecloth on it, two wine glasses, two plates, napkins, and silverware with two wooden chairs across from each other; a plasma screen TV, and a balcony that overlooked downtown Rome. Hermione smiled as she lay on her back on the really soft bed. Fred climbed up next to her and placed a soft kiss on her warm, soft lips.

"I love you." Fred said as he pulled away to look in her eyes.

"I love you, too." Hermione said with a smile, swimming in his blue eyes. She placed another soft kiss on his lips and went to change out of her blue, strapless dress in the bathroom. She picked out a white tank top and some light blue boy shorts before getting in the shower. She immediately felt the warm water hit her skin, relaxing her. She washed her hair in a cinnamon scented shampoo and conditioner and cleaned herself in a strawberry scented wash. Once she finished her shower, she dried her hair off a little bit with a towel and changed into her PJs she picked out. She walked back into the main room where Fred went to take a shower. Hermione climbed under the warm blankets and laid down on a soft pillow. She curled up and waited for Fred to come back. Once he came back and laid next to his wife, they said goodnight and fell asleep in Rome.

x-X-x

**Day 1**

The sun came through the giant glass screen door and stirred Fred and Hermione semi-awake. Hermione ended up turned away from Fred and Fred's arms were around her waist. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and rolled onto her back and looked at a still sleeping Fred. She smiled at how peaceful and cute he looked when he slept, how he had that slight mischievous smile on his face, and how his red hair hung half-way over his eye lids. She smiled and crawled out of the warm bed, making Fred groan and roll over. Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes as she went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, tamed her poofy hair, and got dressed. She chose a turquoise, silk tank top; a black, shiny, leather jacket that the sleeves came to her elbows and the bottom hem stopped just under her chest, fitting to her; light blue bell bottom jeans; and a pair of turquoise high heeled pumps with a small toe opening. Hermione walked back to where the bed was, to find Fred still sleeping on his stomach with his arm over the bed. Hermione smiled to herself as she pulled out her wand, conjured up a clear bowl, and filled it with ice cold water. She walked quietly and carefully placed his hand in the cold water.

"What the…?" Fred said as his eyes snapped open and jerked his hand out of the water and jumped off the bed. Hermione was laughing so loud that she had to cover her mouth to muffle the noise.

"That was not funny 'Mione" Fred said in a steady voice, walking slowly toward her. Hermione was still laughing, but not as hard. Fred Accioed the water bowl and kept walking toward Hermione again.

"Fred. Don't. You. Dare!" Hermione said, her laughing stopped but she still had a smile on her face. He smiled mischievously and began slowly stalking her as she walked away from him. Was he seriously about to pour that on her? Fred cornered Hermione and poured the cold water on her head.

"Fred!" she laughed and pushed him away. She quickly dried herself off with a drying spell. Fred went into the bathroom and changed into a white T-shirt and dark, denim muggle jeans, then they head to downtown Rome.

**A/N: Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

24.

_**When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool, that's amore. When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet, you're in love. When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not, dreaming signore. Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli, That's amore. ~Dean Martin**_

Downtown Rome was so amazing as Fred and Hermione walked hand-in-hand down the cobblestone walkway. They had just had a mid-day snack of multi-cheese and garlic covered breadsticks from a little bakery in the Market Square. One of the Market Squares' they were walking through was a little crowded, not so packed that you can't even walk. It had loads of shops that sell different items, which Hermione was so happy about. She had already bought a few items; a beautiful red, ruby bracelet and a matching necklace; a hand-crafted, leather journal and a golden pen; and a set of two wine glasses which Fred had his name on one glass and Hermione's on the other. It is around 6:30p.m. and they were looking for a nice restraunt to eat dinner at. They quickly found a little, brick restraunt just on the outskirts of the market they were just at and walked toward it. Hermione loved the way it looked, old-fashioned structure with flower pot with native flowers in them at the entrance. There wasn't a long line and Fred and Hermione were next in line after a tall blonde man and a short brunette girl.

"Welcome to _The Bourindarte_! My name is Camilla and I will be your waitress for this evening." Said a tall, perky red-headed, twenty-something year old girl who wouldn't stop eyeing Fred.

"Would you like indoor or outdoor seating?" Camilla asked, grabbing two menus from the podium.

"Outdoor." Fred said, squeezing Hermione's hand. Camilla took one long look at Fred with a hunger look in her brown eyes, noticed Hermione giving her a death glare, smiled, and led them to their table. Fred gave his wife a worried look but Hermione just smiled weakly as they reached the table. The table was set up very nicely with a white table cloth covering a wooden square table, a clear glass vase with a single red rose in it, and the plates, silverware, wine glasses, and napkins were neatly set up. Fred and Hermione took their seats across from each other and Camilla handed them their menus.

"May I get you something to drink?" Camilla asked, not taking her eyes of Fred, which was making Hermione furious, which Fred could feel.

"Your best wine." Fred said, not even taking a notice at the waitress and focusing on his beautiful wife, who was looking at her menu. Camilla nodded her head and left to get the wine.

"_Love, what's wrong?_" Fred thought taking Hermione's hand, making her look into his blue eyes.

"_She was obviously looking at you like you were a piece of meat._" Hermione thought back with force as she looked back at her menu.

"_Hermione, you are the only woman I notice in this whole restraunt._" Fred thought, making Hermione look up at him with a smile and blush as Camilla returned with the red wine and a basket of garlic toast then filled their glasses.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, batting her fake eyelashes at him. Hermione tensed up and of course Fred felt her tension.

"Yes, I would like the seafood lasagna with alfredo sauce instead of tomato sauce." Hermione ordered as Camilla wrote it down while staring at Fred.

"And I would like the meaty chicken ragu on fettuccine." Fred ordered and Camilla wrote his order down, took their menus away, and walked off. Fred then raised his red wine-filled glass for a toast.

"A toast to a wonderful honeymoon that finally came." Fred said with a cheesy smile and clinked glasses with Hermione's. They chatted about what a nice restraunt they are at, Emily, and their plans for the rest of the honeymoon until their food arrived. Camilla gave them their plates and a basket of fresh garlic bread, flirted with Fred a little bit, then left. By this time, Hermione wanted to hex Camilla. Fred sent her calmness and they began eating and chatting.

"You look so gorgeous tonight." Fred complimented Hermione, who blushed and smiled at her husband.

"Thank you. You look as handsome as always." Hermione replied, making the tips of Fred's ears turn red. Hermione smiled at that and took a bite of her lasagna. It was the most flavorful bite of food that she'd ever taken a bite of. Fred also seemed to enjoy his delicious-looking dinner. The wine was also fabulous, sweet and tangy, just the way they both liked it. The only bad thing is that Hermione kept noticing Camilla staring at her husband with goo-goo eyes.

"I swear to Merlin, if Camilla won't stop staring at you, I'll hex her." Hermione said through gritted teeth as she took a sip of her wine.

"'Mione, would you please forget her. Ignore the staring and let's focus on what's happening right now." Fred said and took Hermione's free hand in his. She instantly felt a heat wash over her, and then she felt calmness.

"Well then, let's get outta here." Hermione whispered, since they were about finished. Fred sensed a lot of passion radiating from his beautiful, curvaceous wife. He smiled, called for a check, told Camilla he and his wife enjoyed it (he put emphasis on the word 'wife' to make Hermione feel better), and they headed to their hotel room.

**A/N: Tell me what you think, tell me what you think, tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

25.

_**You make me feel that, la la la la la. You make me feel so, la la la la la. You make me feel that, la la la la la. You make me feel so, la la la la la. You, you make me feel that… ~ Cobra Starship**_

When they entered their hotel room, Fred immediately attacked Hermione's mouth with a hot kiss, which Hermione returned. Fred sent Hermione feelings of love, passion, and more love. Hermione deepened the kiss and their tongues danced together and Hermione ended up on the bed somehow with her husband on top of her. Her hands went into his hair and his cupping her face. After a while of heated snogging, Hermione pulled away, breathing heavily.

"We have to get ready for bed. It's already 10:30." Hermione giggled as she pushed Fred off of her and went into the bathroom to shower and change for bed. She closed the door, turned on the hot water in the shower, undressed, and stepped under the pulsing hot water. She smiled when the water touched her skin as she started washing her body. After she cleaned up, she shut of the water, wrapped a towel around herself, and grabbed her pink suitcase. This suitcase was filled with all of her Bachelorette gifts. She pulled out the black baby doll nightie (which made 'the girls' look good) and matching thong and changed into it. She dried her hair and made her bushy curls into smooth ringlets that fell over her shoulders. She put on a little pink lip gloss, mascara, and blush. She also put on Fred's favorite perfume, looked at herself as sexy since she left Draco, and walked out of the bathroom. She didn't find Fred in the bedroom area or anywhere else so she went to the balcony. She smiled as she saw Fred wearing those hilarious black boxers with pink hearts and a white t-shirt, leaning on the railing. She smiled slyly as she put a hand on the opened doors frame and leaded outward.

"_Yoo-hoo._" She thought in a sing-song voice which made Fred smile and turn around. His jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He was gaping at his wife wearing the most sexy thing he had ever seen on her. His mind was so clouded right now, that Hermione made a coughing noise to get his attention.

"H-Hermione?" Fred stuttered, which made Hermione smile. Her plan was working; this was their honeymoon after all.

"Yes?" she asked innocently but with a hint of sexiness. Fred blinked a few times, snapping him out of his daze and walked toward her.

"Where did you get that sexy outfit?" he asked Hermione, who just smiled and walked back into the bedroom.

"_You're wearing a thong?_" Fred asked though their telepathy. She smiled and turned around and walked toward him.

"A gift from Fleur." She whispered very saucily and Fred captured her lips, which were not that far from his and she gladly returned the kiss.

*******WARNING: ADULT CONTENT AHEAD*******

Fred deepened the kiss and Hermione responded as he laid her onto the bed and crawled on top of her, being careful not to squash her. Hermione's hands went to the bottom hem of Fred's shirt and began pulling it off. She only got it half-way off before they had to break the searing kiss and she pulled it all the way off and they went back to their previous activities. She ran her hands down his very muscular chest and back up to tangle her fingers in his ginger locks. Fred cupped her face in his hands and slid his hands down her back and unzipped her baby doll nightie and pulled it off. Hermione sighed into the kiss as that stupid, tight, piece of clothing was taken off. Fred smiled at that and started placing opened-mouthed kiss down her neck. Hermione arched her back as Fred's hot kisses moved from her neck to her collar bone.

"_Fred!_" she whined in her mind as his mouth moved to one of her breast and began sucking on her perky nipple. Hermione moaned as he kneaded the other breast and pinched and played with the other nipple, which sent waves of pleasure to the most sensitive part of her body. Fred's mouth moved from her breast and down her abdomen to her thong lining. He looked up at his wife and took the thong off with his nimble fingers. Once the thong was off, Fred started rubbing her womanhood.

"_YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE!_" Hermione yelled into Fred's head and he cringed, but smiled as he slid one finger into her and began moving it. Hermione couldn't take his teasing actions anymore. She hooked her toes in his boxers and yanked them off as fast as she could.

"_In a rush, are we?_" Fred thought with a chuckle and removed his finger from inside of her and positioned himself at her entrance. He was slow at entering, so Hermione wrapped her ankles around his waist and pushed him in. She took in a sharp breath, but then relaxed as she got used to having him in her again. They slowly found their pace and Fred began to thrust in and out a little faster. Hermione met his thrust and she closed her eyes and saw the flashes of colors when her and his ecstasy came. They cried out each other's name as they came together and Fred collapsed on Hermione without crushing her.

*******END OF ADULT CONTENT*******

"I love you, 'Mione. Never doubt that." Fred said once the climbed under the covers and were facing each other.

"Love you too, lover-boy." Hermione said with a playful smile as Fred smiled and kissed her nose. Hermione curled up into Fred's side and fell asleep as did he, with his arms wrapped around her body.

**A/N: Review and tell me if this scene was too much!**


	26. Chapter 26

26.

_**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken. I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken. Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go. I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken. I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving. Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go. ~ Demi Lovato**_

**Day Two**

Hermione woke up with her arm across Fred's chest and her head on his chest also. And of course Fred, like all the Weasley's, was still fast asleep. Hermione studied him; how he had a playful smile with a peaceful look on his face, how his bare chest moves when he breathes, how his hair is still tussled from last night and how his bangs hangs just above his eyes, and the way he had his face toward hers. She gripped his side tighter and cuddled in more and Fred's arm around her waist instantly tightened. She loved him so much that she couldn't even put it into words, and she knew he loved her just as much and maybe even more. But, she didn't understand how he could when she is literally someone's leftovers, so to say. How could Fred love her, knowing what Draco did to her and impregnated her with Emily. Hermione felt a single tear roll down her cheek and onto Fred.

"You seem to have forgotten Hermione, I can hear you thoughts. Even when I'm or you are asleep. And I do not consider you a 'left over' and you know I love Emily, even if we didn't make her. I love you more than life itself, never forget that." Fred finished, looking seriously into Hermione's brown eyes with his blue ones. A few tears overflowed over her bottom eye lid. Fred wiped them away with his thumb and took her face in his hands and kissed her. Hermione leaned into the kiss and rested her hand on his cheek. This kiss was probably the sweetest kiss they've shared so far in their marriage. Hermione pulled away from the kiss, sat up, and raised her arms up getting a good stretch. Fred noticed something written on her arm that said "Mudblood" in a scratchy writing. He knew about her being tortured and almost raped, but no one told him about this.

"What in Merlin's name is on your arm?" Fred said as he grabbed her arm and looked questionably at her. Suddenly, she jerked her arm away and started crying. It wasn't the arm grab that made her cry, it was the horrid memories of that time at Malfoy Manor. Fred instantly felt terrible for making her cry and sat up and pulled her into his chest for a hug.

"_Bellatrix Lestrange did this to me with some sort of charmed knife where it never heals. She did this because I wouldn't tell were we found the Sword of Godric. After a long minute of __Cruciatus__ Curse hitting me, she carved 'Mudblood' into my upper arm. Then she let Greyback mess with me. And that is what's on my arm._" Hermione finished her explanation and crying that left Fred stunned. Bellatrix Lestrange hurt Hermione, along with Greyback, and Draco just added to the mental and physical trauma to her.

"Come on, let's get ready for the day." Hermione said as she pulled away from Fred's chest and placed a peck on his mouth then went into the bathroom to get ready, leaving Fred to get himself ready for the day.

x-X-x

The sky was so beautiful as Hermione and Fred walked the streets of Rome. They had just bought two bowls of gelato; Hermione got milk chocolate and Fred got strawberry crème, and were walking though a different market than the one they were at yesterday. Hermione had already picked up some things; a black, leather purse with a red rose with a green stem on it; a few romance books; and a beautiful necklace with a silver chain and a silver rose pendent on it for Ginny. Fred was slowly learning his wife loved to shop, but not obsessively. He smiled to himself at how Hermione was a lot more happier today and had more spark in her spirit, probably because she talked out what she was holding from Fred for a while. Hermione had already moved to another booth and saw a gold bracelet with a fairy design on it for Luna; a gold, rustic-looking pocket watch for Harry; a lion pendent on a gold chained, manly necklace for Ron; a china doll for Lily; two books on mythology of Roman and Greek beliefs for Albus and James; a sketchbook for Ron and Luna's daughter Rosalyn along with an art set; a book on pranks not known to other people for George; a scarf for Molly; and a book on muggle things for Arthur.

"So, I don't get a gift from my own wife?" Fred asked childishly as they threw away their bowls and kept walking.

"Oh okay, my body is not a gift enough?" Hermione asked and crossed her arms over her chest, like she was mad. Fred copy-catted Hermione and smiled.

"Of course it is." He said and gave his wife a quick kiss and they kept walking. Fred did purchase a few things; a really cool dragon ring; a red and gold scarf; a couple of viles for his, George's, and Hermione's brews; and a wicked cauldron (what would that be doing in muggle Rome?). Hermione walked a little ahead of him when Fred noticed an older lady selling red roses and bought one for Hermione. She was at a booth selling these stain-glass wind chimes (she purchased a butterfly one and a heart one) and Fred snuck up behind her and held the rose in front of her face, which was surprised.

"Fred! It's beautiful!" Hermione gasped as a smile spread across her face and paid the woman behind the counter. She tangled her fingers through Fred's and they began walking again with a rose in her free hand. They saw all different shops for everything; jewelry, books, stain glass objects, paints, and food (all Hermione's favorites) and of course, bought things from them. They continued walking hand-in-hand through the little marketplace until sunset.

**A/N: Awww, young love3 Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

27.

_**Every where I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face. Baby I can see your halo, pray it won't fade away. ~ Beyonce**_

**Day Three**

Hermione smiled against Fred's moving chest, meaning he was still asleep. Hermione smiled even bigger at the memories of yesterday and last night. She opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She raised her arms over her head to stretch and climbed out of the warm bed. She grabbed the white, fluffy, warm robe off the hanger on the wall next to the bathroom door and put it on over her naked body and tied the tie around her waist and walked into the kitchen area to make breakfast. She found all of her ingredients rather quickly; four eggs, milk, butter, active dry yeast, white sugar, salt, two extra eggs, all-purpose flour, ground cinnamon, brown sugar, confectioners' sugar, cream cheese, vanilla extract, and four slices of bacon. She set up the two frying pans and preheated the oven to 375 degrees Fahrenheit and began making the eggs, bacon, and cinnamon rolls. While that was all cooking, Hermione grabbed the pitcher or orange juice from the refrigerator and took it over to the dining table and poured it into the two wine glasses and set up the table. By that time, she took the plates over to the kitchen and put two pieces of bacon on each plate and put two of the sunny side-up eggs on each plate and took out the cinnamon rolls to cool. After the cinnamon rolls were warm enough, she spread her homemade icing on top and placed one cinnamon roll on each plate and set the plates back on the table. The last thing she was going to do is get Mr. Lazy-bone Weasley up.

"Fred, wake up. I made breakfast." Hermione said softly as she tried to shake him awake. He just groaned and rolled over.

"_Frederick Gideon Weasley! You get you sleepy arse out of that bed right now! I made breakfast!_" Hermione yelled at him telepathically and her hands on her hips. Fred sighed and rolled onto his back, cracked on blue eye open, smiled his famous lop-sided smile, and sat up in the bed. Hermione a satisfied smile when Fred climbed out of bed wearing his pair of plain black boxers, pulled on a white t-shirt, and sat down at the table. She took her seat across from him and they began eating in a peaceful silence.

x-X-x

The warm breeze touched Hermione's cheek as she and Fred were riding in a ferry to a little island called Elba for the rest of their honeymoon. They've packed their things and were excited about the island. As they neared, Hermione gasped and smiled at the beauty of the island. Once they docked, Fred and Hermione waited until most of the crowd was off then they got off the ferry. The island was perfect for their honeymoon; green everywhere, clear blue water, white sandy beaches, and villas. Fred already booked a small villa for the last three days and was excited about the outdoor activities. Hermione was stuck by the beauty of the island once again as she look her suitcase and lingerie bag in one hand and Fred's hand in the other and Fred began to lead her to the villa he booked. The villa was so beautiful to both Hermione and Fred as they walked along the cobble stone pathway to the villa. The villa was so adorable; it was made of brick walls and shackled roof, had a cobble-stone walkway, a swimming pool, and a hammock. Fred looked at his beautiful wife and they began walking up the long cobble-stone walkway and up a few steps then entered the villa. Inside was amazing; a kitchen to their right, a den to their left, and a bathroom and a room with a king-sized bed up a platformed floor. The floor was made of cherry wood, as were the walls and ceiling. After magically organizing their clothes and toiletries, Hermione plopped herself with her back onto the bed and felt the bounce of Fred lying beside her.

"What do you want to do?" Fred asked, turning his face toward Hermione. Hermione turned her face toward her wonderful husband. _Wow, feels weird to say husband._ Hermione though and Fred laughed at her thought.

"I don't know. Maybe go for a swim?" she asked Fred, who grew the biggest smile and nodded his head 'yes'. Hermione smiled and hopped off the king-sized bed and went into the closet to look for a swimsuit. Once she found a black bikini with white polka-dots, she went into the large bathroom to change. The bathroom had a jumbo sized jet Jacuzzi/bathtub with a large window on the side of the wall overlooking the ocean, a large shower with glass doors and two showerheads, toilet, and two long sinks. She took off her loose panda shirt, denim shorts, and undergarments them put on the bikini.

"_Merlin, I need to lose this baby fat!_" Hermione looked at her stomach in disgust.

"_No you don't!_" Fred said back to her and Hermione blushed and began her journey to the pool.

**A/N: Review:)**


	28. Chapter 28

28.

_**And it starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always go. That you make me smile, please just stay for a while. Just take your time, wherever you go. ~ Colbie Caillat**_

The sun shone in Hermione's face as she walked out the backdoor that leads to the pool. The pool was in a weird shape with curvy edges and blue water with Fred already in the water. Hermione smiled an evil smile and backed up, ran toward the pool, and did a cannonball right next to Fred, making him jump away and then laugh when Hermione came to the surface.

"Nice way to enter the pool." Fred said with a laugh. Hermione smiled and splashed Fred, and then he splashed her, and then began the splashing war. The war began with splashing each other and then turned to a snog session. Hermione's hands went into Fred's damp hair and Fred's went into hers and knotted his finger in her hair. But, before thing got "out of hand", Hermione pulled away and went underwater and swam away from Fred. Fred just smiled and swam after her, reaching the bottom step at the entrance to the pool.

"When do we need to get ready from that 'Goose River' ballet?" Fred asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's 'Swan Lake' and probably now." Hermione said and stood up and began walking back into their villa. She heard Fred mumble about something and then followed her into the villa. Once Hermione entered the bathroom, she walked into the bedroom and picked out a dress from the closet. It was a beautiful blood red, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that went to her mid-calf and red strapped high heels, and went into the bathroom to shower and change. Her shower was pleasant, filled with the scents of her vanilla body wash and her strawberry shampoo and conditioner. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, and then changed. After changing into her dress and heels, she put on some make up, the diamond tennis bracelet Fred gave her, a necklace with a diamond teardrop pendant, and diamond stud earrings. She then went back into the bedroom to see Fred dressed.

Hermione and Fred took their seats in the theater and waited for the play to begin. They had glasses of wine beside them in cup holders as the theater went dark and the play begun. It was a beautiful play, and one of Hermione's favorites. The dancers were beautiful, the prince was handsome, the swan was gorgeous, and the music was fantastic. Hermione sipped on her red wine and continued to watch the play. Fred on the other hand was really bored as he downed his first glass of wine. He couldn't understand why Hermione loved ballets. Yes, they had good dancers but, it was so boring. The music had no lyrics, they barley spoke, and he was strangely tired. So, Fred was going to rest his eyes for a minute.

Well, that minute turned into the rest of the first part and all of the second part. Hermione applauded the first two acts and looked over at Fred, who was fast asleep. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook his shoulder with her hand.

"What? Is the ballet over?" Fred asked as he jumped awake and Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"No silly, it's just an intermission. There are still two acts left." Hermione said still giggling when Fred rolled his eyes and groaned. Hermione just smiled and rolled her eyes as a waitor filled up their glasses with wine. Then the lights dimmed and the ballet began again. Hermione was caught up in the ballet again and Fred just crossed his arms of his red fabric covered chest and watched the immensely boring play. An idea popped into Fred's head, if Hermione was going to make him sit through this play he would have fun with messing with her. He let his hand rest on Hermione's knee and began massaging it, which she thought nothing of. Then he let his hand slip under her dress and began rubbing her thigh, which made Hermione look daggers at him. That made him smirk as he scooted his hand so that it rested on her inner thigh.

"Fred, stop." Hermione whispered through her teeth as she kept her eyes on the play. Fred smiled and leaned over.

"Do you really want me too?" Fred asked in a husky whisper against her ear. Hermione bit her lip and made a little whimper as Fred hand crawled up higher on her inner thigh. Just then, the play ended and Fred removed his hand as he and Hermione applauded. Fred offered his wife his hand, which she accepted and they walked out of the theater. Once away from the crowd, they disapperated back to the villa.

"What in the world were you doing back their Fred?" Hermione said as she stormed into the villa with Fred trailing behind her.

"Just trying to be entertaining." Fred said with a smirk and Hermione turned toward him with a mad expression and her arms were crossed against her chest.

"I was 'entertained' by the amazing play! Now, I'm going to go shower, don't even think about following." Hermione said and stormed off to the bathroom. Fred rolled his eyes and began to undress.

**A/N: YES, Fred hates ballets... Review! P.S.: I'm sick:(**


	29. Chapter 29

29.

_**My heart skips a beat. ~ Lenka**_

Hermione stepped under the hot beads of water and began washing her hair with her shampoo and conditioner. Then after she rinsed her hair, she began washing her body with her shower gel. As she did, Hermione began humming the tune of a song in the play and didn't hear the crack of Fred apperating into the shower. She rinsed off her body and set her sponge up on a ledge when Fred spun her around, held her arms up, and pressed her against the cool wall of the shower.

***WARNING: ADULT CONTENT AHEAD***

"Fred, I told you not to–"Hermione began to say but was stopped by Fred's heated kiss. Hermione closed her eyes and slightly moaned and pulled away. Her brown eyes bore into his blue ones and returned the kiss. Immediately, Fred made this kiss deeper and let go of Hermione's arms and gripped her wet hips and pulled her closer. Hermione moaned at the contact as she fought his tongue with hers and wrapped her arms around his wet neck. Fred's mouth moved from her mouth to her neck and began placing open-mouth kisses and licks all the way down to her valley between her breasts. Hermione began to breathe fast and heavily as Fred started kissing her breasts and trailed his way down to her stomach. With the shower still running water, he licked around her belly button and worked his way back to her mouth. Hermione slid her tongue back into his mouth as he entered her. Fred began moving slowly. His mouth moved to her neck again and Hermione knotted her fingers in his wet hair as Fred began to move faster, making Hermione breathe harder. Hermione closed her eyes and saw colors as she and Fred came together. Fred pulled out and…

***END OF ADULT CONTENT***

Hermione opened her eyes to meet Fred's and smiled at him and he returned it. Fred leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, soft kiss. Hermione pulled away and reached over and shut off the water then stepped out of the steaming shower with Fred. Hermione grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and magically dried her hair. Fred had already dried off and changed just into black sweat pants while Hermione finished drying off, changed into a black spaghetti tank top and purple pajama pants, put of fresh deodorant, braided her hair, and got in bed with her husband

"Goodnight." Fred said.

"'Night." Hermione responded and kissed Fred goodnight, rolled over, pulled the covers to her chin, and fell asleep.

_Hermione was running through dark woods. Running, running, running away from something or someone. She heard footsteps behind her and heard Harry and Ron being snatched before she was. The scene then changed from the woods to when she was being tortured by Bellatrix, only this time it was Draco. She felt the pain and agony of him writing 'Mudblood' into her arm. He then kicked her in the stomach and then slapped her before going on and hurting someone else. Hermione heard loan moans that made her look to the side to see Draco beating up Fred. Hermione screamed for Fred and tried to move but couldn't and blacked out. When she awoke, she was lying on the floor of the castle and sat up. She didn't hear any fighting so she walked around. There were dead bodies everywhere including everyone she loved and cared about; Harry, Ginny, their kids, Ron, Luna, their daughter, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Sirius, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and all of her professors and other school mates. As she walked further, she saw more people; her parents, George, Farah, Emily, and finally Fred. She fell to her knees and cried over Fred and Emily until she saw a shadow of someone carrying a body; it was Lucious carrying Draco's body._

_ "Ah, I missed one." He said and threw down his son's body like it was nothing. He then turned to Hermione, pointed his wand at her, and killed her. Hermione's body landed to where she was half on Fred and then, Lucious turned into Voldemort…_

Hermione jolted awake, covered head to toe in sweat. She looked over at Fred and checked his pulse on his neck, making sure the dream wasn't real. He was alive and fast asleep. Hermione crawled out of bed and changed into a pair of pink pajama pants and one of Fred's t-shirts then headed out of the villa to get some cool air.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, short chapter:( sorry. I am working on Ch. 30 and will get it up ASAP! Oh, and I finished the Hunger Games trilogy! EEEP! If any of you guys haven't read it, READ IT! Even though it's a little intense... The movie comes out this Friday! I'm gonna go see it! Enough of my rambling... Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was very busy. Anyways...here you go!**

30.

_**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. ~ Taylor Swift**_

Hermione reached the beach and sat down just far enough so the wave wouldn't get her wet. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let her toes sink into the damp sand and thought about her dream. That dream is her worst nightmare that she'd ever had, even worse than when she was pregnant. She stared at the huge full moon and thought about Emily, how she missed her dearly. The moon tonight reminded her of Emily's eyes, how big they are. Hermione smiled at that thought and felt an arm go around her shoulders and leaned into Fred's side.

"You know, I never told anyone this But, my third year I had a crush on you." Hermione said, still staring at the moon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fred said and squeezed Hermione closer. Hermione smiled and looked at him.

"Well, you were into Angelina and I didn't want to get in the middle of that." Hermione said and looked at the waves. Fred's hold tightened and they sat like that for a short while until Hermione got cold.

"You know, I've always had a crush on you. I realized that at yours and Malfoy's wedding." Fred said as they climbed back into bed.

"Well, we've got that problem taking care of." Hermione said with a smile and kissed Fred goodnight and they fell asleep.

**Day Four**

Hermione didn't want to wake up this overly sunny day. She was lying almost on Fred; she was snuggled into his side with her head and palm of her hand resting on his chest. He had his arm around her and his face was facing the opposite of Hermione. Hermione gave up and opened her eyes and sat up. Fred of course was still sleeping as Hermione climbed out of bed and went into her closet to pick out her outfit. She chose a grey plaid shirt, a pair of denim shorts, black converses, and a grey woolen knit beanie. For jewelry, she picks out a butterfly necklace, heart earrings, and silver bangles. Hermione took everything to the bathroom and got ready. After Hermione put her undergarments, shirt, shorts, shoes, and jewelry on, she braided her hair into a sloppy side braid and then put the beanie on. Hermione then put some makeup on; foundation, pink lip gloss, black mascara, and a little black eyeliner. She puts on some fruity perfume and heads back out into the bedroom.

Fred was still asleep when she entered the bedroom. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to let him sleep while she went into the kitchen to start lunch. In the kitchen, Hermione felt like she was in Heaven. There was a silver stove, sink, wooden cabinets, silver refrigerator which was already stocked, and a dishwasher. There was also a radio on one of the speckled marble counter tops. She turned it on and it played Heart on Fire by Rusiana, which was one of her favorites. She pulled out the ingredients she needs to make to grilled cheeses with tomato and for her chicken noodle soup. As she was cooking, Hermione began humming the tune and then started singing it and dancing to it. She didn't know it, but Fred had gotten up and was now leaned on the wall column and watching Hermione with a smirk. Fred crossed his arms over his clothed chest as Hermione kept dancing. Once the song was over, Hermione shut the radio off and then turned around then jumped.

"FRED WEASLEY! NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Hermione yelled and turned off the radio with the flick of her wand. Fred snickered as Hermione was putting their food onto plates and into bowls and filled their glasses with milk.

"Looks good!" Fred said as Hermione brought the food over and drinks. Once Hermione sat down, they began to eat and make small talk.

"So, what are we doing for today?" Hermione said, taking a bite of her grilled cheese.

"Well, we are on our honeymoon…" Fred said with a wink and earning a light kick under the table from Hermione.

"Okay, besides that. I was thinking, since we leave for home tomorrow, we explore a little bit." Hermione said and took another bite.

"Do we have to go to another play?" Fred whined, making Hermione roll her eyes and take a drink.

"No we don't." she said and they discussed what they were going to do. They decided to hike, zip-line through the jungle, do some shopping, swim, of course eat, and go clubbing. Today was going to be a fun but busy day.

X-x-X

"Fred, you know I'm afraid of heights!" Hermione said. She was holding on to a handle bar attached to a 20 foot wire and was on the edge of a platform about to go zip-lining. She already had a helmet and had a cord attached to vest.

"It'll be fine love." Fred said, trying to reassure his wife. The zip-line instructor counted down for five, Hermione closed her eyes, and jumped off the platform with an "eeep". She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the nature flying by her. She heard Fred's voice yell at her, sound like he was far far away. Hermione smiled and let out a happy yell, signaling Fred she was having fun. She saw monkeys swinging from branches, multi-colored birds flying above her, and felt the wind in her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and smiled. She looked back up and felt herself being pulled back to the platform. Once back to the platform, she stepped up to cheering coming from Fred as the instructor unfastened her. Hermione took off her helmet and was caught in a hug from her husband.

'That was so much fun! It felt like flying!" Hermione said as Fred was getting ready to jump off. After the countdown from five, Fred jumped off the platform and "flew" off. Hermione was screaming her head off in excitement for him, since he loved to fly. Fred felt as free as Hermione did when she was flying through the forest. All to soon though, Fred boomeranged back to the platform to an excited Hermione.

X-x-X

After zip-lining, Hermione and Fred were trekking up a hill that had vegetation growing everywhere. They saw all kinds of animals; from monkeys to birds, from butterflies to beetles. They were walking in a comfortable silence while holding hands until they found the perfect spot for a picnic. It was a clear patch of ground surrounded by tall trees and animals. Fred laid out a blanket and helped Hermione sit down and sat down himself. They unpacked the basket, pulling out sandwich fixings, cubed cheese, fruits, their favorite wine, and wine glasses with their names on them.

"This looks so good! I'm starving!" Hermione said and made Fred smile and they dug in. Hermione made herself and peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich and Fred made himself a ham and cheese sandwich. Before they began eating, Fred popped the cork out of the wine bottle and filled their glasses with the wine. They sat in the comfortable silence as they ate and Hermione watched nature do its thing. After they finished their sandwiches, Fred and Hermione munched on the cheese and fruits until dusk came.

X-x-X

Here Fred and Hermione were standing on a cliff above the ocean. Hermione was in a white bikini with black designs on it and Fred was in blue swim trunks. Hermione wasn't a nervous as she was of heights now, but looking at how far she was from the water made her nervous. Fred however was so excited about jumping off this cliff, he loved heights. He squeezed Hermione's hand and jumped off the cliff and made a cannon ball into the water. Hermione watched as he entered the water and popped onto the surface of the water.

"Come one Hermione! The water's fine!" Fred yelled up to Hermione, reassuring her. Hermione took a deep breath, stepped back a bit, ran and jumped off the cliff. She felt her stomach drop as she formed a cannon ball and hit the warm ocean water. She swam to the surface and turned to face a soaking wet Fred.

"This is amazing." Hermione said as she treaded the water in front of Fred. He smiled and treaded closer to Hermione. He looked her in the eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss which made Hermione smile. The kiss became deeper and Fred pulled Hermione's hips closer and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers went into his wet hair and Fred tightened his grip on Hermione's hips as their tongues battled for dominance.

X-x-X

Fred and Hermione had come back to their villa after their water affairs (wink wink) to change for dinner and clubbing. Hermione changed into a sexy black mini dress with x-straps, a cutout front, and razorback; black stilettos that you had to lace up, and the necklace that Fred gave her. She straightened her hair and made bangs and put on some makeup. Fred changed into a black fitted t-shirt, jeans, and shoes. He tamed his hair and walked back out to take Hermione to dinner. When he entered the main room, he froze when he saw his wife. Fred had to control himself not to ravage her right now. She looked so…sexy to Fred as he made his way over to her. She had made their dinner; fried fish and Mac & cheese. After the dinner, they headed to the club.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Hermione said as they walked to the front entrance of the club. They passed smoking people and entered the loud club. The song that was playing was Right Round by Flo Rida as Fred and Hermione walked toward the bar. There were couple already sitting on some stools so Fred and Hermione took the last ones.

"What can I get for you guys?" the bartender asked Hermione and Fred. He had his long black hair pulled up into a low ponytail and had tattoos and piercings.

"Tequila Sunrise, please." Hermione said and the bartender nodded, quickly making the drink and handing to Hermione.

"And for you?" he asked Fred as he was wiping the insides of some glass and then placing them on a shelf.

"A beer." Fred said and the bartender filled him up a mug quickly and gave him his drink. Hermione took her drink and spun around on the stool to face the dancing crowd. She also admired the club's look and style. The bar was made so it had the roof and twinkling lights so it looked like stars. The dance floor however had a floor that lit up in different colors, had tables where people can dance on but had guard rails; there was a massive stereo with a DJ, and a lot of dancing people. Hermione had just finished her drink and set it back on the counter when Glad You Came by The Wanted began playing. Hermione smiled and pulled Fred off of his stool to the dance floor. Once the music really started, they began dancing. Hermione loved this song and from the buzz of the alcohol, she let loose and had fun. Fred was actually having a good time dancing with his wife. As the song began getting faster, Fred pulled his wife closer to him and danced until the song ended. The next song that began playing was Naked by Dev ft. Enrique Iglesias and Hermione and Fred went back to the bar to get another drink. Hermione ordered a Madras and Fred ordered another beer. Hermione began to slightly dance in the stool by moving her shoulders. After they both finished their drink, Fred took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor and danced closely until the song was over. The next song that played right after the last song was Love On Top by Beyoncé. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled and began dancing in front of Fred. He was finding the dancing really sexy and wanted to get Hermione alone. Then she began dancing like Fred had never seen, dropping it to the ground. That's it, Fred rushed over and paid the bartender and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the club.

**A/N: Look up these songs, there good! Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

31.

_**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh. Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh. Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body. Boy I like it when you watch me, ah. Tonight it's going down. I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe, Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe .Baby let me put my body on your body. Promise not to tell nobody. 'Cause it's 'bout to go down! ~ Beyoncé**_

Fred opened the door to the villa letting Hermione in first, closed it, and then attacked her mouth with a hot kiss he's been holding in all night. Hermione eagerly returned it and Fred lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Fred laid her on her back on the bed and let his hands travel over her body. Hermione's fingers went into his hair as his mouth moved to her neck.

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT AHEAD**

Fred reached up behind Hermione and began to unzip her dress and take it off, leaving Hermione in her strapless, black lace bra and lace thong. Hermione's breathing began to quicken as Fred placed open mouthed kisses in the valley between her breasts to the rim of her thong. He kissed back up to her lips and unhooked her bra and tossed it aside and attended to her breasts. Hermione closed her eyes and arched her back as Fred and she reached for the end of his shirt, She pulled it off as Fred began tenderly sucking her nipples and she ran her hand over his toned chest. Fred kissed his way back down to the thong and pulled then off as Hermione pushed his pants and boxers down with her feet. He kissed up to her mouth and positioned himself at her entrance. Hermione's hands went to his shoulders as she opened her eyes to meet his as he entered her. Hermione gasped and closed her eyes as Fred's mouth moved to her neck and as he began moving within her. As he quickened his pace, Hermione and Fred began seeing colors as they came together. As he pulled out, Fred looked up and met Hermione's eyes and they smiled.

**END OF ADULT CONTENT:**

Once Hermione and Fred showered, they changed to the night; Hermione changed into a black slip nightgown and Fred changed into some boxers; and headed to bed, Once the climbed into the bed, they kissed and said goodnight and fell asleep.

X-x-X

**Day Five:**

So here Hermione sat, back on the plane and holding Fred's hand in a death grip as they were going home.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know, short chapter... Hope this reaches y'all's expectations:) Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

32.

_**Baby it's you. You're the one I love. You're the one I need. You're the only one I see. Come on baby it's you. You're the one that gives your all. You're the one I can always call. When I need you make everything stop. Finally you put my love on top! ~ Beyoncé**_

X-x-X

It's been five years since Hermione had Emily, after Fred and her's honeymoon, and after she began working again. She and Fred still acted like newlyweds by doing cute, cheesy things for each other. The only thing Hermione was upset with was she and Fred hadn't been intimate since Emily's fifth birthday also their anniversary. Emily was doing well, she was defiantly Hermione's daughter. She loved to read and read and read. But, Fred has been teaching her how to prank her mum, which Hermione would become frustrated.

But here she was, out of her work close and changed into a while t—shirt and grey sweatpants but still had her hair in a twisted bun held by a clip, cooking dinner for her family. Fred was still at work with George at their shop which Emily loves to be at, since she loves her uncle George. For dinner, Hermione was making tater-tot casserole and homemade rolls to go with it. She put the casserole and rolls in the oven and set the timer for them to cook.

"Daddy!" Hermione smiled when she heard Emily yell as Fred walked into the house from work. She then heard Emily squeal when he picked her up as swung her around then put her back down.

"Hey munchkin." He said to Emily and called her by her nickname he gave her. Hermione then heard him walk into the kitchen and wrap his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Mmm, something smells good." Fred said and placed a kiss on Hermione's shoulder. She just giggled.

"I'm making dinner." Hermione said, since Fred said something smells good. She felt Fred chuckle and turned her to face him.

"I meant you, love." He said, making Hermione smile. Fred returned the smile and captured Hermione's lips in a kiss. Hermione's eyes closed and her mouth instantly opened, allowing Fred to make the kiss deeper. Hermione opened her eyes to see Emily standing by the doorframe, smiling. Hermione smiled in the kiss and pulled away, making Fred make a light groan. She heard the oven timer beep and she pulled out the casserole and the rolls. She placed the casserole dish and the plate full of rolls on the already set table. Fred and Emily took their seats as Hermione pulled out some milk to drink and ketchup and set them on the table then sat down next to Fred, in front of Emily, Everyone filled their glasses and filled their plates with food. Their dinner started out quiet, until Emily spoke up.

"How you two meet?" Emily asked curiously, making Fred and Hermione look sideways at each other.

"Well, it was my first year at Hogwarts and it was after I met uncle Ron and uncle Harry. Me and your dad met when school began. We didn't have craziness until my fourth year. At that time, dad was seeing someone else. A few years pass until uncle Harry, uncle Ron, and I defeated…Voldemort. After that, Draco, your birth father, and I began dating and eventually got married. And then, your birth dad started…hurting mummy and I became single and pregnant with you. That's when me and daddy started dating and got married, and now we're a happy family." Hermione finished. Emily just nodded and they all finished eating. Once they were done, Hermione went into Emily's bathroom to start her bath and went back into the kitchen to clean up.

"Alright Emily, bath time." Hermione said and magically made the kitchen clean itself. Emily just stuck her lip out.

"But mummy…" Emily said in a whinny voice making Hermione cross her arms over her chest.

"No buts Emily." Hermione said firmly, making Emily make a whinny noise and turned toward Fred.

"Daddy?" Emily asked Fred, giving him her best puppy eyes that always makes him give her what she wanted. Fred looked at his wife, who was giving him a very stern glare that made him cringe.

"Listen to what your mum says Emily." Fred said, satisfying Hermione. Emily made an 'hmph' noise and took her mum's hand and walked with Hermione to the bathroom. Once in there, Hermione helped Emily undress and get into the warm bath water and began washing her. After Hermione finished helping clean Emily, she rolled up her sweatpants and sat behind Emily on the bathtub and began washing her long blonde hair. After all the cleaning was done, Hermione dried Emily off, helped her change into a pink nightgown, tucked her in, and cut off her lights and when into her room. She saw Fred lying on his stomach, asleep, and then went into their bathroom to shower. Once she stepped into the warm beads of water, Fred turned her around and before she could say anything, he kissed her.

**A/N: Since y'all are probably wondering "Did they tell Emily about Draco?". To answer: yes, they have. I love writing Emily:) Lets my inner five year old out. And I'm working on Chapter 33 right now! Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

33.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life. ~ Edwin McCain**_

Hermione woke up in the early morning wrapped up in Fred's arms. She smiled at the rush of memories from last night. She crawled out of his embrace and went into the closet and bathroom to get ready for work. As she was showering, Hermione had a big wave of nausea hit her and she grabbed a towel to wrap around herself, ran to the toilet, and threw up. She felt Fred hold her wet hair back until she was finished.

"Are you okay love?" he asked as Hermione plopped down on the floor. From this symptom she had with Emily, she was pregnant.

"Fred, I think I'm pregnant." Hermione said and looked at her husband. Fred had shock mixed with happiness written all over his face.

"Should we make an appointment with Healer Michaels?" Fred asked and Hermione nodded meekly as she processed being pregnant again.

"I'll make an appointment and get Emily up. You just get back in bed and rest." Fred said as he scooped Hermione up bridal style and carried her to the bed. After he tucked her in a gave her a quick kiss, Fred went to go get Emily up and dressed and made the appointment, while Hermione, being as stubborn as she is, got up and picked out her outfit. Once she dried her hair and tamed it, she brushed her teeth and got dressed. She changed into an elbow-length, white, button-up dress shirt and a black pencil skirt that reached her knees and black flats. She twisted her hair into a twisted bun and clipped it while staring at herself in the mirror. Hermione was still in shock and let her hand fall to her stomach.

"Hermione? Are you ready?" Fred asked, stepping into the bathroom and seeing Hermione holding her stomach. She looked up at him and nodded her head and walked to him and grabbed his hand. They walked into the living room and Fred took Emily's hand and they apperated to St. Mungo's. They landed outside the hospital and began to enter hand-in-hand and walked to the OB-GYN department. Once there, Fred let go of Hermione's and Emily's hand to let them take their seats while he checked his wife in. After he did that, he walked to where they were sitting and sat in between Hermione and Emily and then waited.

"Weasley, Hermione." A tall, brunette, leggy nurse called. Hermione picked up Emily and Emily wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and her legs around Hermione's waist and buried her head in Hermione's crook of her neck and Hermione and Fred began following the nurse into Healer Michaels room. The nurse then had Hermione fill out some paperwork and left a hospital gown for Hermione to change in. After she changed in a bathroom, Fred helped her onto the bed and awaited Healer Michaels.

"Hello Hermione, Fred. And this must be Emily." Healer Michaels said and shook Emily's hand.

"So, what going on, Hermione?" Healer Michaels asked, reading Hermione's chart and paperwork.

"I think I'm pregnant." Hermione said in a small voice, gripping Fred's hand. Healer Michaels nodded and proceeded to set up for an ultrasound.

"What's wrong with mummy?" Emily asked Fred. Healer Michaels began the ultrasound while Hermione looked at the screen.

"Well Hermione, you are pregnant." Healer Michaels said with a smile on her face. Hermione just laid there and stared at the screen. After the test, Hermione went into the bathroom to get re-dressed. She stared into the mirror once she finished getting dressed and looked down at her stomach. She smiled a small smile and left the bathroom happier now. She met Fred and Emily back in the waiting room and they apperated back to the Cottage.

"Well, I guess I'm going to work now." Hermione said as they landed in the Cottage. She gave Fred a semi-long kiss and bent down and gave Emily a kiss on her cheek then disapperated to the Ministry. She landed in her office and sat down to begin paperwork. She was beginning to get a horrible migraine and her stomach began to growl so she stood up and walked out of her office to go to the lunch room. As she walked out of her office and began walking, she bumped into someone, hitting their shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sor– Harry!" Hermione said and grabbed her best mate in an extremely tight hug.

"Er, Hermione. Can't breathe!" Harry said and Hermione quickly let go of him.

"Do you want to have lunch?" Hermione asked and Harry smiled and nodded. Hermione and Harry made their way to the lunch room safely and got in the line. Hermione loved this room because they give you a plate and you think of what you want, and it appears. Hermione thought of a cheeseburger, fries, a chocolate shake, and a side of ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, and pickles. Harry thought of a chicken fried steak with gravy, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn, and a buttered roll.

"Harry, I have some exciting news to tell you." Hermione said with a smile as they sat down across from each other.

"What?" Harry asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Hoped y'all liked it:) Review pretty please!**


	34. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know I AM working in Chapter34.**

**Please have faith in me!**

**Love,**

**PotterFreak96**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, they belong to Ms. J.. I am in no way making profit it off of this story**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, it took forever to finish this chapter! Plus, I'm working on three other stories. I hope this reaches expectations!**

34.

_**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart. It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun. Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky. Shining how we want, brighter than the sun. ~ Colbie Caillat**_

"Are you serious?" Harry said in excitement. Hermione smiled and frantically nodded her head and began to eat. Their lunch consisted of comfortable silence and a few jokes from each other to make one another laugh. As they finished, they threw their food away and began walking out together back to their work. Harry bid Hermione goodbye and left to his Auror office and Hermione began walking to her office. She spotted Draco heading toward the Auror office as well and caught his eye. She smiled and slightly waved and entered her own office, finding a red rose lying on her desk with a not attached. Hermione smiled and walked over, picked up and opened the note, and read it.

_Love,_

_I sent this rose to you, hoping it would make you smile. Hoping it did, I was curious if you would like to have dinner with me tonight? I've already made plans with Ginny and she said she will keep Em. I also just wanted to tell you how much I truly love you Hermione, I love you more than George even (Don't tell him I said that). Well, I've got to go; I heard a loud bang from the back room. Love you 'Mione._

_Fred_

Hermione smiled at the note and transfigured a vase, filled it with water and placed the rose in it. Hermione sat down at her desk, grabbed a piece of parchment, a self-inking quill, and began writing to Fred.

_Fred,_

_The rose did make me smile, thank you:). I would love to have dinner with my wonderful husband tonight! I love you so much! More than George? Hmm, I am important, just joking. See you tonight._

_'Mione_

Hermione gave the letter to her owl Fred got her for their first anniversary (her name was Rosie, Fred's owl was Errol) and let her fly off to send Fred the letter, as she went back to work. About an hour or so, Kinsley came into her office.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to inform you. You have been fired." Kingsley announced and left Hermione's office. Hermione was, to say the least, stunned as she looked at her desk and saw a resigning letter. She was so furious as she signed the letter and it disappeared while she cleaned her things out. She then put the two boxes of her things and her rose in her arms then proceeded to a Floo network. Once in the Floo, she Flooed to her Cottage and set her boxes on the kitchen table along with the rose and then disapperated to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She landed a few feet from the entrance door and walked in, noticing how packed it was with young and old witches and wizards.

"Mummy!" Hermione surprisingly heard Emily call to her and picked her up, rested Emily on her hip, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"WELCOME TO WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES!" Hermione heard Fred and George say in union as a group of wizards rush by her. With Emily's head tucked in the nook of her neck, Hermione began trying to find her husband and his brother. She found them on the second floor, talking to a confused witch. Hermione bounded up the stairs and caught Fred's eye and he grew the biggest smile on his face when Hermione stepped onto the second floor. Hermione smiled and walked over to Fred. She gave him a quick peck on his lips and then gave George a one-handed hug.

"What brings you here, Weasley?" George asked, earning a stern stare from Hermione, since he basically calls her by her last name. Hermione propped a now sleeping Emily more on her hip and turned toward Fred.

"I just got fired." She told Fred and George, mostly Fred. He wrapped Hermione and Emily in a hug.

"It's fine really. Quite boring most of the time." Hermione said with a smile, pulling out of Fred's embrace.

"Do you want a job here?" George asked and Hermione nodded her head yes with a smile on her face.

"I'll start tomorrow. Right now, I have to bring this angel to the Burrow and then I have to get ready for our date." Hermione said and winked at Fred and then disapperated to the Burrow.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I was in a rush to get this uploaded. Review and be sure to check out kaity1995's story Return of the JubliAdder Elves!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making money off of this. I'm just playing with it**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been a ****while, writer's block (no fun)...Well here it is.**

35.

_**My baby is a 10. We dressing to the 9. He pick me up, we 8. Make me feel so lucky 7. He kiss me in his 6. We be making love in 5. Still the one I do this 4. I'm trying to make us 3. From that 2. He still the 1. ~ Beyoncé**_

Hermione was in Madam Malkin's with Ginny trying to find the perfect dress for her and Fred's date. Hermione couldn't remember when they had a date together to rekindle their flame they had when they got married. She and Ginny have gone through what feels like a thousand dresses, all different styles. They were down to three favorites, a black, strapless, sweetheart neckline that stopped just before her knees that was a tight fit but it made her curves look good; a blood red, spaghetti strapped dress that came to her mid-thigh; and a plum strapless dress with a straight neckline but showed a fair amount of cleavage and made her pale, porcelain skin look creamy.

"I just don't know Gin!" Hermione said as she looked at her backside reflection in the black dress.

"Well, the black one shows off all of your curves, the red one looks pretty, and the plum one looks so beautiful on you." Ginny said, trying to help her best girl friend.

"Thanks. But, which one would Fred love?" Hermione asked, putting her regular clothes and looked at the three dresses on her hangers.

"He would love…" Ginny started and stood up from where she was perched and went over to look at the dresses. It only took a few seconds for her to choose…

X-x-X

Hermione made it back to the Cottage around dusk, having her dress on, makeup, her hair in a nice bun, and heels on to match her dress. She chose – with Ginny's help of course – the plum colored dress and matching strapped heeled shoes. She opened the front door to find it dimly lit. Hermione entered the Cottage further, closed the door, and saw Fred standing beside the dining table that was moved into the living den. The table had a white tablecloth on it with plates, silverware, and napkins already set up and there was a crystal vase with a single red rose in the middle of the table. Fred was in a white dress shirt, a black tie, black trousers, and had on a pair of dress shoes.

"Hey love." Fred said, smiling that lop-sided grin that makes Hermione's knees weak and makes her insides melt.

"Hey yourself." She said and walked over to where he was standing and wrapped her hands around his neck. Fred rested his hands on her lower back just above her butt and pulled her closer.

"Ready for our date." Fred said with a burning desire in his eyes. Hermione meekly nodded because Fred's held her eyes. Hermione broke the intense stare and sat down at the table across from Fred's seat. Fred had cooked a meal of roast beef, mashed potatoes, cooked carrots, steamed broccoli with cheese, and buttered rolls and they had sparkling apple juice to drink. They made small talk during their dinner and once they finished, chocolate cake levitated out to them. They ate the dessert in a comfortable silence, thinking to themselves.

"So, what next on our agenda?" Hermione asked, wiping her mouth. Fred just smiled his famous smile, stood up, took Hermione's hand, and led her to their bedroom. Once Fred opened the bedroom door, Hermione gasped at the view. There were lit candles everywhere and rose petals all over the bed, bedding, and floor.

"Go ahead and get undressed and lay face down on the bed." Fred said and left the room. Hermione was blushing from head to toe as she undressed and climbed on the bed. She pulled a loose sheet over her bottom and tucked her arms under her chin and waited for Fred. Hermione heard him close the door and heard him shuffle stuff around.

"You ready?" he asked and Hermione nodded her head yes. She then felt Fred's hands on her shoulders and began massaging her. Hermione let out a soft moan as Fred massaged all of her stress out of her body. After twenty minutes, he told her to roll over and he began massaging her face, arms, and finally legs. After another twenty minutes, Fred crawled in bed with Hermione and finished the date…

**A/N: Sorry it's so short:( And yes, I love Beyoncé! ****Review**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own plots**

**A/N: Well, Chapter 36! Enjoy!**

36.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, Oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful. ~ One Direction**_

Hermione was enjoying the beautiful sunny morning by drinking a mug of coffee and reading one of her muggle books on the sofa. Soft music was also coming a muggle radio that was modified by magic so you can just think of a song and it will play. As Hermione took another drink of her coffee, she felt Fred come up behind her and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"_Morning,_ _love_." Fred said telepathically to his gorgeous wife and came and sat down beside her.

"Morning." She said out loud and snuggled up against her incredibly sexy husband and kept reading. Although they had to go to work in a few hours and pick up Emily, they stayed in each other's embrace. Once Hermione finished her coffee, she set her mug and book on the glass coffee table and snuggled more closely into Fred's chest. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled a blanket over them, and leaned his chin lightly on top of Hermione's head. Hermione fell asleep against Fred's moving chest. All too soon though, it was time to go to work.

X-x-X

"WELCOME TO WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES!" Fred and George said in union and made Hermione chuckle from behind the front counter. A group of wild young boys just entered the shop, reminding Hermione of Fred and George. Hermione was working the check-out counter, staying away from fumes that might hurt the unborn baby and also where she can watch Emily closely. Hermione had just finished checking-out a teenage girl with a bottle of Pygmy Puff treats.

"Hey love. How's business goin'?" Fred asked and gave Hermione a kissed on her cheek, which made Hermione smile.

"Good. So far we've made 250 galleons, 200 knuts, and over 150 sickles." Hermione said proudly.

"You know Hermione, you wouldn't mind using your body to earn more customers, would ya?" George said, earning hard stares from Fred and Hermione.

"Kidding! I'm just kidding! Can't you take a joke!" George said, raising his arms out in front of him for defense. Hermione just rolled her eyes and whacked George in the back of his neck. The rest of the day went on like that, jokes, stares, laughter, and watching over Emily until it was closing time. Hermione, Fred, and Emily said goodnight to George and apperated back to the Cottage. Once there, Hermione went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"No dinner for me tonight, love. I'm going to George's to have a guy's night with him and Lee." Fred explained, making Hermione look over her shoulder.

"Alright. Don't get back to late." Hermione said as Fred kissed her on her cheek, gave Emily a hug, and left.

"Mummy, where's Daddy going?" Emily asked as she sat down at the dinner table as Hermione brought out the food; cheeseburgers and tater tots with milk to drink.

"Daddy is going to spend time with uncle George and uncle Lee. He'll be back." Hermione said as she sat down across from her daughter. Emily nodded her head ad they began eating. While they were eating, Hermione admired her daughter. How Draco's hair color and Hermione's curls suited Emily, how big her brown eyes were and how long her lashes were, how she'd gotten Hermione's dimples when she smiles, and how perfect of a she was. After dinner, Hermione bathed and dressed Emily and tucked her in, saying goodnight then went to her room to change. After she showered and dressed, Hermione began to clean up around the house. Soon enough it was midnight and Fred still wasn't back.

Once it turned one o'clock, Hermione had enough and went to bed. She laid down and covered herself with the blankets and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. She tossed, turned, and fluffed her pillow but alas, nothing helped. Finally, tiredness took over and Hermione fell asleep.

X-x-X

Hermione woke on the early Saturday morning to find a note on her bed from Fred.

**A/N: *hiding from thrown things* Sorry, it's a cliffy:) PM me if you think you know what happend between Fred's note. Reviews are always welcome!**


	38. Chapter 37

**Discliamer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: OMFG! I am soooo sorry for not uploading in like, FOREVER! Here is Ch. 37 finally...**

37.

_**I get these suspicions. Even though I know that you love me baby. And I really shouldn't feel this way. Ooh Suspicions. I can't help it you're just so good lookin'. I'm afraid somebody's gonna steal you away from me. ~ Tim McGraw**_

Hermione woke on the early Saturday morning to find a note on her bed from Fred. She rubbed her tired eyes and picked up the note and read it.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry to say I know longer have feelings for you. I've moved on with my life and I hope you will too. Tell Emily I love her._

_Fred_

Hermione was speechless and her eyes quickly teared up and she began crying. She threw the note across the room and curled up in a fetal position and sobbed. She couldn't fathom how Fred could leave Hermione alone with Emily while she was pregnant with his child.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Emily asked from the doorway. Hermione looked up, wiping her eyes and nodded her head. Emily crawled onto the bed and snuggled against her mother.

"Emily, I'm going to take you to aunt Ginny's house for a while okay?" Hermione said and Flooed Emily to Ginny's and Harry's house, explained to them what had happened, and went back to the Cottage. After taking off her pajamas (a t-shirt and shorts) she dressed in a short sleeved yellow dress and brown wedges and put her hair into a sloppy bun. She grabbed the letter off the floor and apperated to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She opened the door with a key she had and almost ran up the steps to the entrance to the flat.

"George! George opened up! George!" Hermione yelled while knocking on the door. Finally, the door opened.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Why are you here so early?" George said after he opened the door. He looked like he'd just woken up because his hair was all over the place and he was still shirtless.

"Where's Fred?" Hermione asked, stepping past George and inside the flat. George just closed the door and turned around and looked dumbfounded at her.

"What do you mean, 'Where is Fred'? He left last night around ten o'clock last night to go back to the Cottage. Is he not home?" George asked confused.

"No, he's home. I just wanted to tell you how great he is in bed…" Hermione said sarcastically seeing George's face go from shocked to disgusted to beet red.

"YES HE'S NOT HOME!" Hermione snapped, throwing the balled up note at his head and plopped on the couch. George picked the ball of paper; unraveled it, and read it. Hermione watched his expressions go from shock to bug-eyed to confused.

"This is his handwriting but it doesn't sound like him." George said and crumpled the letter back up and looked up at Hermione, who was sobbing loudly. George quickly walked over to his crying sister-in-law, sat down beside her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into him and let her cry. Farah was watching and listening and walked over to the couch and knelt before Hermione.

"Why don't you and Emily stay here for a while, Hermione?" Farah offered and Hermione nodded her head, which was still buried in George's chest. Hermione heard Farah tell George she was going to get Emily and Hermione's and Emily's clothes.

"Emily's at Harry and Ginny's." Hermione said and heard the pop signaling Farah had disapperated. Hermione pulled out of George's hold and he went put a shirt on then Hermione went into the kitchen to make herself and George breakfast. She cooked chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. She then plated the food, poured two glasses of milk, set up the table, and sat down and began eating. George walked in wearing a white t-shirt and black trousers took his plate and drink to the table, sat across from Hermione, and began eating.

"Mummy!" Emily said, running to Hermione's open arms. Hermione mouthed 'thank you' to Farah and turned her attention back to her daughter.

"I made you and aunt Farah breakfast." Hermione said as Farah brought the last two plates and cups of milk over to the table. Emily sat in the chair between Hermione and George and began to pig in. This was going to be hard for Hermione.

**A/N: *dodging rocking and cuss words* I'm sorry about this! It will get better I promise... Review.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: I know, quick update. I'm trying to make up for my lost time. If you have any questions or know my evil secret... PM me:)  
><strong>

38.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain, there is healing. In your name I find meaning. So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on. I'm barely holdin' on to you. ~Lifehouse**_

Hermione woke up on this rainy morning in Fred's old bed with a fast asleep Emily. Hermione snickered at how Emily loved to sleep in just like Fred. Hermione rolled over onto her back, crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. Today she was in her 20th week of pregnancy and today Farah and Ginny were going to Healer Michael's to find out the gender of the babies. Yes, you heard right, babies. Hermione found out three weeks ago she was carrying twins. Hermione groaned and climbed out of the bed, leaving Emily to sleep, and dressed for the day. She dressed in ¾ sleeved, loose black dress with a low back and black flats with her hair tamed but left down around her shoulders. She didn't put any makeup on and headed out into the living den where George was lounging on the recliner watching rugby on the muggle TV.

"Hey Hermione." George said with a smile and looked up at her, his smile faltering a little bit. He hated seeing her in a depressed downward spiral like this because one, she was carrying Fred's babies and two; he hated seeing his best sister-in-law get worse and worse. In his eyes, Hermione's face was pale and hollow with dark circles under her eyes and she was thin, more than usual. Hermione forced her thin lips into a smile and sat down beside George and watched rugby.

"Do you have another migraine?" George asked and Hermione nodded her head, resting a hand on her bulging belly. Ever since three days ago, Hermione would get these horrible migraines due to her and Fred's bond. It seems like every five minutes; Hermione would get this sharp pain in her temples because of her and Fred's separation.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Farah asked coning out of her and George's bedroom. Hermione nodded her head and linked arms with Farah. They then popped out of the flat, leaving George to watch Emily.

X-x-X

Hermione, Farah, and Ginny were in the waiting room, waiting to be called in. Finally, a nurse called Hermione's name and all three girls walked toward the nurse. They followed her in a light pink room, Hlr. Michael's room. Farah helped Hermione change into a white hospital gown and helped her onto the bed.

"Hello Hermione." Healer Michael's said when she entered the room and began to do the test. She waved her wand around Hermione's belly.

"Your babies are perfectly healthy. Are you ready to find out the sexes?" Healer Michaels asked and Hermione nodded her head excitedly. Healer Michaels smiled and muttered a spell, waving it above Hermione's stomach and a pink light appeared around Hermione's stomach.

"Congratulations Hermione, you're having two girls." Healer Michaels said and Hermione smiled. She was excited truly, but she was still depressed about Fred gone.

"My one suggestion, Hermione, is to gain more weight." Healer Michaels said and Hermione agreed and her, Farah, and Ginny left and apperated back to the flat to find George, Lee, and Emily playing the muggle game "Twister".

"MUMMY!" Emily yelled and crawled from under George and ran toward Hermione, making Lee and George collapse. Hermione hugged Emily and waddled over to the couch and plopped down.

"So, what's the verdict?" George asked as he plopped down beside Hermione and Lee sat on her other side.

"Well, let's just say we're going to need more pink." Hermione said with a hug smile and George grabbed her in a tight hug. Hermione returned it and hugged everyone else in the room.

"We should go out and celebrate! I know the perfect place, a new place called 'SpellCast'" said Lee and everyone agreed. Lee went back to Alicia to get ready and so did Ginny. Hermione and Emily went into their room to change for their dinner. Hermione dressed Emily in a red ruffled one-shoulder silhouette dress with a spaghetti strap at right shoulder and black kid's Mary Jane's. She also put a red bow clip in her blonde hair and Hermione changed into a purple v-neck, tank-topped, knee-length dress with a black silk band under her bust, a pair of purple flats, a pair of purple dangling teardrop earrings, a necklace with a silver chain and a sideways heart pendant, and of course her wedding and engagement ring. Fred might have left me, but I'll never leave his side, Hermione thought to herself as she finished putting her hair in a neat bun with chopsticks. Just then, Hermione got another sharp pain in her head which lasted for five minutes.

"Hermione, are you okay?" George asked from outside her bedroom door.

"Yeah." Hermione said as the pain finally went away and she grabbed her silver clutch and took Emily's hand then proceeded out of the room. George was dressed in a white button-down shirt and jeans with dress shoes. Farah was wearing a pink, strapless dress and pink heels. All four then Flooed to "SpellCast" to meet Ginny, Harry, Lee, and Alicia.

**A/N: Hehe...girls! YAY! Anyways, you can ask me any questions but I will try to tell you as much as I can:) And... REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs solely to Ms. J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N: Hey my lovely people! Sorry if this is such a short chapter but, what can you do? Anyways, enjoy!**

39.

_**What hurts the most. Was being so close. And having so much to say. And watching you walk away. And never knowing. What could have been. And not seeing that loving you. Is what I was tryin' to do. ~ Rascal Flatts**_

Here Hermione was, sitting around a round table with Emily, George, Farah, Lee, Alicia Ginny, and Harry at "SpellCast". George was laughing with Lee, Alicia, Harry, Farah, and Hermione of course but one thing Hermione couldn't help notice Emily was being offly quiet and Ginny looked like she was fuming to herself. Hermione knew the façade Ginny put on about Fred being gone for Hermione, but inside she was furious. Hermione could also see how much Emily misses Fred, she had that real father/daughter bond with Fred. A tall brunette waitress came over to the table to take everyone's order.

"I would like a double cheese burger with fries and a side of mayo. And this little one will have the kid's chicken strips with fries." Hermione said, giggling at the 'wowed' expressions on everyone's faces.

"I would like a steak with a baked potato and buttered corn." George ordered and so did Lee.

"I will have the chicken alfredo with garlic toast." Farah ordered and so did Alicia.

"I will have the fried catfish with fries and a side of tartar sauce." Ginny ordered and the waitress left. The laughter quickly began again then Hermione got another migraine. George looked at her worriedly, but Hermione gave him a small smile as the food arrived.

"So Hermione, have you thought of any names?" Farah asked as Hermione took a drink of her sweet tea.

"Actually yes, even though it's only been hours since my appointment. They are Abbey Grace and Allison Jean." Hermione said and everyone "awed". They all finished their dinner in complete laughter. After dinner, Hermione, Emily, George, and Farah went back to the Flat and went to bed.

X-x-X

Hermione was having the best day in a long time, she was watching George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Harry, and Ron play Quidditch at the Burrow with Emily. She also couldn't believe how close she was to giving birth, two days. Just then, Hermione got another migraine but this time it was a lot worse. This one made her hold the sides of her head and put her head between her knees. She could also hear a faint voice.

"Hermione." Came Fred's strained voice. Hermione closed her eyes and said his name back.

"Help. Malfoy. Manor." Fred said again. Hermione said his name again but he didn't respond and her migraine slowly stopped. It all made sense now. The letter was written by Fred but maybe he was forced to write it. And the migraines may be caused by Fred's physical pain.

"HERMIONE!" She heard George yell and realized her was holding her face. Her eyes finally focused and looked George dead in the eye.

"We need to go to Malfoy Manor. I think Fred's there." Hermione said seriously. George looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wait, what? Are you sure?" George asked, making Hermione become irritated.

"Yes I'm sure! I'm losing our connection! Now, I need you, Harry, Ron, Bill, and Charlie to go with me. Ginny can stay with Emily. Let's go!" Hermione said as she grabbed hold of George and Harry and Bill and Charlie and Ron grabbed hold of George and they all disapperated. All six landed on a hill overlooking the Manor. Hermione shuddered at the memories and began to waddle fast toward the Mansion, followed by the boys. She pushed past the unlocked gate and walked up to the door and banged on it.

"Hel- Oh! Hi Hermione." Draco answered.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! Please, please, please review! It makes me upload faster:D. Oh and PM me telling me either "Ah-ha! I knew it" or "Wtf?"**


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belong to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Hey my followers! Okay, after this chapter there will be two more chapters:(. I'm sorry. Enjoy it while you can.**

40.

_**Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound. ~ Taylor Swift**_

"Let us in Draco. We need to check your…dungeon for something." Hermione said sternly, placing her hands on her hips. To George, she looked like his mum.

"Er, alright." Draco said, very confused and he opened the door wider and let the entire group in. Hermione inhaled sharply as she took in the familiar interior and led the guys down the stairs to the dungeon. As they inclined more downward, they all began smelling a foul odor coming from inside the dungeon. Once they reached the door, Hermione tried opening it to only find out it was locked. She took out her wand and muttered Alohomora, opening the door and rushed in. The sight in front of her made her stop in her tracks and cover her mouth and let out a strangled cry. It was Fred. He was lying on the floor covered in slashes and bruises and blisters. Hermione heard another strangled cry and she looked over at George, who had dropped to his knees with his head in his hand. Hermione wanted to comfort George but waddled over to her husband.

When she reached Fred, Harry, who had been following her, help her kneel beside Fred. She took her wand again and conjured up a bucket full of clean water and a sponge and began leaning Fred's wounds. She gently washed his face to his toes and then he stirred and opened his eyes just barely.

"Hermione?" he said weakly. Hermione scooted back over to where she was in front of his face so he could see her. He chuckled and rested a hand on her stomach.

"You're so big." He said and Hermione chocked out a laugh/cry and rested her hand on top of his. By that time, George was kneeling beside Hermione as well as Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Harry. Suddenly, they all heard a familiar evil laugh and looked over to see none other than Lucious Malfoy standing in the door frame of the dungeon.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." He said with an evil sneer and sauntered into the dungeon. All they guys (except Fred) hopped up and pointed their wands at Lucious. Lucious just tisked and with the swipe of his hand, knocked their wands out of their hands leaving them defenseless.

"Now, why are all of you here? To rescue poor little Freddie?" Lucious said in a taunting manor. Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at Lucious.

"You have hurt me for the last time! I am prepared to kill you." Hermione said in a tone Fred only heard once, at the Second Wizarding War.

"Really now? But, you're supposed to be the helpless little pregnant bookworm, right?" Lucious said mockingly. Hermione still had her wand raised and wasn't backing down without a fight.

"Harry! Ron! Now! Reducto!" Hermione yelled and sent the spell at the wall beside Lucious, knocking him over and letting Harry and Ron take him back to Azkaban while Hermione disapperated Fred to St. Mungo's with George, Bill, and Charlie.

X-x-X

It has been two days since Hermione brought Fred to St. Mungo's after his kidnapping and hostage at Malfoy Manor. Hermione has been staying at the hospital with Fred, who was in a slight coma. George and Farah were keeping Emily until Hermione and Fred came home. Emily was with Farah right now while George was with Hermione and Fred. Hermione was stoking Fred's hair just as Ron came running in.

"Guys, did you hear! Lucious had just been given the Dementor's Kiss!" he said excitedly and Hermione smiled, relived that he would no longer be bothering her. Just then, Hermione felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and felt her water break.

"Ron, get a medi-witch and Healer Michaels. Now!" Hermione ordered and Ron dared not question it. He ran out of the room and George helped Hermione into a chair. Healer Michaels and a medi-witch came rushing in with a bed and hospital gown. George looked away white Hermione changed and then helped her onto the bed. Just then, Fred's eyes snapped open.

"Hermione!" Fred said and Healer Michaels pushed the bed right against Fred's. George came around to Hermione's other side and held her hand so Hermione won't hurt Fred even more.

"Okay Hermione. I'm going to come back and check on you in a few minutes." Healer Michaels said and left and the medi-witch got Hermione some ice chips.

"Are you ready for this George?" Hermione asked, chewing on some ice chips.

"Yes Hermione, you're my best friend/sister-in-law." George said with his own lop-sided grin, making Hermione smile and Fred grab Hermione's other hand. Hermione looked over at Fred, leaned over, and gave him a kiss. She hadn't kissed him in a long time and savored it until a contraction hit her. She sadly broke the kiss and squeezed George's hand and didn't squeeze Fred's but held his. After they became closer, Healer Michaels walked in with Medi-Witch Connors.

"Okay Hermione, push on the count of three. One, two, three!" Healer Michaels said and Hermione pushed and squeezed George's hand.

"One more time Hermione. One, two, three!" Healer Michaels said and Hermione pushed with all her might and squeezed George's hand hard. Suddenly, they all heard crying.

"One's out. Here comes the other. Push Hermione push!" Medi-Witch Connors said and Hermione did as she said until there was another cry. Healer Michaels handed Medi-Witch Connors the babies to get them cleaned up.

"Well done Hermione, rest now." Healer Michaels said and left. Just then Farah and Emily walked in and Emily climbed on the bed with Hermione and George moved his cramped hand. Medi-Witch Connors brought the babies back to Hermione and handed them to her.

"Twins?" Fred said shocked but happy. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Fred, Emily, George, Farah, meet Abbey Grace and Allison Jean." Hermione said with a smile as she looked at her beautiful red headed daughters. One had Hermione's curls and one had a patch of straight hair. She noticed Abbey's eyes were the color of Fred's and Alli's were the color of hers. One day later, Hermione went back to the Cottage with Emily, Abbey, and Alli.

**A/N: Awww, happy ending to this chapter! So yes, two more chapters until the end of this story. By two I mean a chapter and an epilogue... I'm sorry. So, please review!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K.**

**A/N: Hey! Okay so... one more chapter after this one:(. So, enjoy enjoy it while it last...**

41.

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always. ~ Phil Collins**_

Hermione was so excited for tonight. Tonight was the night Fred was allowed to come home from the hospital. It has been two weeks since he ended up in the hospital and Abbey and Alli were doing perfect. Hermione was surprised how well Emily had adapted to having two new sisters. So, here she was, getting everything ready for Fred's surprise homecoming party at the Cottage. She was already dressed in a knee-length, sweetheart necklined, royal purple dress and purple heels and had already dressed Emily in a red, spaghetti strapped dress and red sandals and had dressed Abbey and Alli up in matching brown tank-topped dresses with lime green polka dots and a lime green bow in their hair. Everyone else was also there; George, Farah, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Aubrey, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Heather, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Lee, and Alicia.

"I think he's coming!" Ron said and Hermione turned off the lights and everyone hid. Just then, George and Lee started laughing.

"Hehe…that's what Hermione says." George laughed out and Hermione wacked him upside his head and shushed him. Good thing it was dark or they would see her blush. Finally they heard the door open and once Fred turned on the lights, everyone jumped up and shouted "SURPRISE!", nearly making him fall over,

"Merlin's beard!" Fred said with a hint of a smile. Hermione laughed and walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"You did all of this for me?" Fred asked once Hermione pulled away from the kiss and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Daddy's home!" Emily said and ran to Fred, who picked her up and sung her around, making Emily giggle. Fred wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist as they all headed to the kitchen for dinner. They all sat at the magically enlarged table; Hermione next to Fred, Fred next to George, George next to Farah, Farah next to Ron, Ron next to Ginny, Ginny next to Harry, Harry next to Bill, Bill next to Fleur, Fleur next to Charlie, Charlie next to Heather, Heather next to Lee, Lee next to Alicia, Alicia next to Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley next to Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley next to Emily, and Emily next to Hermione. Abbey and Alli were napping in their Moses baskets behind Hermione.

The food appeared in the middle of the round table; roast beef, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, baked carrots, corn-on-the-cob, and buttered rolls. Hermione filled Emily's plate up first with roast beef, mashed potatoes, and carrots then filled her own with roast beef with gravy, mashed potatoes with gravy, green bean casserole, carrots, and a roll. Everyone began digging in and eating.

"Fred, do you mind telling us what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, making all conversations stop.

"Er, well, after hanging out with George and Lee I headed home then got stunned. I woke up in the Malfoy dungeon with Lucius standing over me. He then made me write that note to Hermione and , you know, hit me and stuff until I blacked out again. A couple months passed and then Hermione, George, Bill, Charlie Ron, and Harry rescued me. I ended up in a coma and saw my babies born. Now, I'm home." Fred said and saw that Hermione wasn't in her chair. Hermione couldn't believe this! He hurt Fred! Her Fred! She closed the door to her room, sat on her bed, put her head in her hands, and sobbed. She heard the bedroom door open and close and felt Fred pull her hands away from her face.

"Love, it's okay. I'm home and better now." Fred said and cupped Hermione's cheeks and made her look at him.

"No it's not! He could have killed you!" Hermione said and flung her arms out in frustration.

"But he didn't." Fred said and Hermione dropped her gaze but Fred tilted her chin where she is looking at him.

"I love you." Fred thought, making Hermione smile.

"There's my smile." Fred said and kissed his wife.

"I love you too." Hermione thought and broke the kiss and they walked hand back to dinner with their family…

**A/N: Alright, only an epilogue left. Soooo, Review!**


	43. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does...**

**A/N: This is the end of Heal Me. I'm gonna miss this story, it was fun. Enjoy the Epilogue...**

Epilogue

_**Oh he was walking her home. And holding her hand. Oh the way she smiled when he said this is not the end. And just for a while they were eighteen. And she was still more beautiful to him than anything. He was walking her home. ~ Mark Schultz**_

It has been ten years since Hermione had Emily, her love. And ten years since Hermione married her one true love, Fredrick Weasley. Here she was, standing in front of a full-length mirror in her second wedding dress. It was a sweetheart neckline with a cluster of jewels which bunched up some fabric which flowed at a different length with a long train. Her hair was half-way up and Harry helped her put her veil on. Hermione turned away from the mirror and looked at her bridesmaids, Maid of Honor, flower girls, and ring bearer. The bridesmaid (Ginny, Luna, Farah, and Fleur) were wearing royal purple, strapless, knee-length dresses with a lime green sash under their bust. Her Maid of Honor, Emily, was wearing the same dress but was spaghetti straps with her blond curls in a braided bun. Her flower girls, Abbey and Ally, were wearing light green, tank-topped, knee-length dress with a purple sash around her upper waist and their red hair was down and was wearing a purple headband. The ring bearer, Hunter, was wearing a tuxedo with a purple bow tie and his brown hair swept to the side and his bright, mischievous, blue eyes sparkling.

"Mum, you look so beautiful." Emily said and Abbey, Alli, and Hunter agreed with their big sister, making Hermione smile. Harry stepped up beside her, offering his arm to walk her down the aisle and lined up behind the others. Farah gave Hermione her bouquet of purple roses and lily of the valley and as the music started, George and Farah preceded then Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Heather, Ron and Ginny, Emily, Abbey and Alli, Hunter, and finally Harry and Hermione. They then proceeded out toward the pavilion toward Fred. As Hermione was walking, she looked at her children. Emily Rose, who was now fifteen and in Gryffindor, Abbey Grace and Alli Jean who were now ten, and Hunter Gideon who was now eight. Then Hermione looked at her guest. The whole Weasley family, Draco, his wife Astoria, and their baby boy Scorpius, and her school friends and their families. Hermione's eyes then landed on Fred who was as handsome as always. He was in a tux with a purple tie, his hair was combed to the side, and his blue eyes twinkling. Soon enough, she was standing in front of her husband.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her together to bond together again Fredrick and Hermione Weasley. I've never seen a stronger bond than what these two have. Let's get started shall we? Fred, you read your vows first." Percy said and Fred smiled.

"Hermione, I've married you once and I can't wait to marry you again. I love you so much and I will never stop. We had four beautiful kids together and will continue to watch them grow up. I promise to cherish you, respect you, and love you forever." Fred finished. Now it was Hermione's turn.

"Fred, I have never loved anyone like I love you. You've been my rock these past years and I thank you for that. I want to watch our children grow and watch us grow old together. I promise to love, respect, honor, and cherish you in every way I can." Hermione finished and Percy took a silver knife out and a purple sash and a lime green sash. He then cut one of each others palm, tied their hands together, and muttered a spell. Fred and Hermione were engulfed in a golden light that went away when Percy stopped saying the spell to bond them again.

"The rings?" Percy asked and then took the rings from Fred and Hermione's first wedding from Hunter. He then instructed Fred to put Hermione's ring back on her figure and same with Hermione.

"Ladies and gentleman, friends and family, I now present to you… Mr. and Mrs. Fredrick Weasley! Fred, you may kiss the bride!" Percy said and Fred kissed his wife again. They then turned toward the crowd and began walking off into forever…

_**Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun. ~ Fun.**_

**The End**

******A/N: Well, that's it. I will be working on the rest of Forever Yours. I want to thank all of you for reading my story and walking with me though this. Thank you soooo much! If you haven't done this already, add me and my stories to your favorites! Review!**

**A/N2: Oh, and should I make a sequel? Yay or nay? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
